Almas Conectadas
by pinkypick
Summary: Kagome a regresado a la epoca Sengoku para quedarse y así poder vivir para simepre con Inuyasha. A los dias de comenzar una leración formal, Inuyasha notara que los deseos fisicos por ella comienzan a despertar... ¿Que pasara cuando Kagome sepa que es la "hembra" de Inuyasha? ¿Como reaccionara? ¿Y él?
1. ¿Marca?

-Entonces venerable Kaede... -prosiguió ella- ahora que Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos...

La voz de la chica mostraba totalmente su nerviosismo, no por la pregunta que quería formular a la anciana, si no por tener que sacar _ese tema_en particular.

-¿Si Kagome? -Preguntó la anciana prestando atención a la chica que estaba sentada en frente suyo mientras preparaba té caliente.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y se armó de valor.

-¿Cree que si pierdo mi virginidad dejaré de tener poderes espirituales de sacerdotisa? -Soltó sin pausa, cuanto antes empezara, más pronto acabaría el mal rato.

La anciana permaneció un instante en silencio observando a Kagome con detenimiento.

-¿Aún no has tenido relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha? –Preguntó la anciana con disimulo.

La sangre de Kagome subió rápidamente a su rostro ante la pregunta de Kaede, ella tenía total confianza en la anciana, pero este tema...-como era de esperar- le causaba muchísima vergüenza, pero también miedo… ¿Y si perdiera sus poderes de sacerdotisa al hacer el amor por primera vez? Ella tenía entendido que cuando una mujer sacerdotisa virgen se entregaba a un hombre, sus poderes desaparecen para ser una mujer normal y llevar una vida entregada con su amado y tener una familia…

_Tal y como Kikyo pensó en su momento… _

-E-Esto... no, aún no… no hemos hecho nada. -Susurró tartamudeando la chica avergonzada mientras jugueteaba con sus propias manos muy nerviosa.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a consultarme, Kagome. -Le sonrió Kaede.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que la muchacha regresó a la época Sengoku para quedarse con Inuyasha, y dos desde que comenzaron una _relación_ formal. Los primeros días solo se daban besos cortos y pasaban todo el tiempo juntos sin separarse para nada, pero al cabo de los días el Hanyou se alejó de ella, pasando casi todas las horas observada desde lo alto de las ramas de los árboles. Luego decidieron vivir juntos en la misma cabaña. Al principio él dormía con resignación sentado en su postura habitual recostado en la pared hasta que Kagome le pidió que durmiese con ella en el futón, y él aceptó poco convencido por los deseos físicos que comenzaban a despertarse cada vez que la chica se encontraba demasiado cerca.

-Entonces, -continuó la chica aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera- si lo _hacemos,_¿Perderé mis poderes?

La anciana meditó unos segundos.

-Tus poderes espirituales son muy fuertes y poderosos así que no los perderás, pero vuestro caso es diferente. -Kagome levantó la vista y miró a la anciana con atención. ¿Diferente?

Inuyasha era un medio-demonio, pero también era humano. ¿Acaso el deseo físico era diferente para los Hanyou?

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Vaya, -la anciana le pasó una taza de té caliente- ¿Inuyasha no te ha contado nada?

Kagome cogió la taza de té y la mantuvo entre sus manos sin beber sorbo.

-¿Contarme algo? Si sucediese algo Inuyasha me lo habría contado, aparte de que él no se caya nada. –Le respondió con total seguridad.

-Oh -exclamó la anciana sorprendida- quizá Inuyasha tampoco lo sepa…

La anciana Kaede bebió un sorbo de su té mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Saber el qué?

Ahora la voz de Kagome sonaba preocupada ante las palabras de Kaede, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Pasaba algo malo?, ¿_Pasaría_ algo _malo_?

La anciana ignoró la pregunta de la muchacha:

-¿As notado si en algún momento se ha despertado ese tipo de... deseo en él?

_De golpe, toda su sangre subió a su rostro. __La situación se me está yendo de las manos_, pensó Kagome totalmente avergonzada y agachando la mirada de nuevo.

-Esto... él antes dormía sentado recostado en la pared, y... cuando le dije de dormir juntos en el futón me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado y cohibido, pero al final accedió... –Respondió bajito, eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido para responder a la anciana.

La sangre de Kagome no hacía más que acumularse en su rostro.

_¡Quiero que esta situación pase lo más rápidamente por favor!_, pensaba la chica con desesperación.

Ahora todos los pensamientos y las sospechas de la anciana Kaede quedaban más que claros. Inuyasha había elegido a Kagome aun así _sin darse cuenta,_ la había elegido a ella. 

La cabaña quedó unos segundos en silencio por la tensión que había. Era la escena más vergonzosa de toda la vida de Kagome, que mantenía la mirada en la taza de té -ahora totalmente templado- sin poder mover los ojos del suelo por la vergüenza.

Kaede se dispuso a hablar:

-Parece que sin tener conocimiento de ello Inuyasha te ha elegido a ti. Te ha elegido como "su hembra".

Kagome alzó la mirada con el ceño zurcido ante la última palabra. "Su hembra". ¿Qué quería decir?

-Los Youkai y los Hanyou como el caso de Inuyasha, se emparejan de por vida. Solo ese tipo de _deseo_se despierta en ellos cuando han encontrado a su hembra. -Explicó la anciana.

Kagome prestaba total atención a Kaede sin ahora tener casi toda su sangre en el rostro, pero aun así no conseguía entender nada de lo que le estaba explicando.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué la práctica es diferente? -Preguntó totalmente confundida.

-Puede que Inuyasha sea un semi-demonio, pero es un hombre. -Dijo la anciana riendo mientras respondía a la pregunta de Kagome.

-Venerable Kaede no consigo entender nada de lo que me está diciendo. ¿"Su hembra"? -Dijo zurciendo levemente el ceño al nombrar la última palabra.

Kaede bebió un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad pensando en por dónde empezar.

-Como te he dicho antes los Youkai y los Hanyou se emparejan de por vida con una sola persona, -Comenzó a explicar la anciana- cuando la encuentran, comienzan a sentir como el deseo físico se incrementa en ellos, queriendo así hacerla "su hembra".

Kagome reflexionó sobre las palabras de la anciana. ¿Inuyasha la había escogido a ella para ser su hembra? ¿Para compartir su vida con ella?

-¿Y cómo la hacen "su hembra"?

Por la mente e Kagome solo pasan preguntas.

-Cuando se aparean por primera vez con "la elegida", clavan sus colmillos en el lado derecho del cuello para dejar su marca, introduciendo así un veneno en el cuerpo de la "hembra".

Kagome se tensó de inmediato y se le abrieron los ojos. _¿Mordedura en el cuello?, ¿Veneno?_ Kaede ante la expresión tan cómica que tenía la chica no puedo contener su risa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, -Dijo tranquilizando a la muchacha- ese veneno es totalmente indefenso, solo lleva el olor del macho, haciendo saber a los demás Youkai y a los Hanyou que eres "su hembra". Pero puede que _cuando Inuyasha te muerda_ sí sientas un pequeño dolor, pero nada más.

Ahora todas las dudas que tenía Kagome quedaron entendidas.

Inuyasha le había elegido a ella para estar siempre a su lado, para ser la madre de su descendencia y marcarla para que los demás Demonios no se acercaran a ella con intenciones _sospechosas_. _Por eso se ponía así de celoso cuando Koga estaba enamorado de mí, _pensó Kagome. Pero de pronto un recuerdo doloroso cruzó su mente.

-Pero antes Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo... –Comentó mirando de nuevo el suelo de la cabaña con tristeza en su voz.

-Pero él nunca sintió ese _deseo_hacia ella. Pueden enamorarse en más de una ocasión, pero solo encuentran una "hembra" en su vida. Por eso solo él podía cruzar el pozo, porque vuestras almas estaban conectadas incluso a través del tiempo.

Kaede giró sobre su cuerpo dejando la taza de té vacía al lado de la tetera y volvió a girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica.

-Vaya...-Susurró Kagome mirándola.

-A Koga le pasó lo mismo que a Inuyasha contigo, se enamoró de ti pero Ayame era "su hembra" desde el principio, y ahora que todo está _bien_están casados y con ella esperando un cachorro. -Hizo una pausa sonriendo a Kagome- Puede que si te fijas bien le veas la pequeña marca en el cuello.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse ante la idea de llevar la marca de Inuyasha, y así poder llevar un pequeño cachorro en su vientre, un niño con orejitas de perro, de ojos dorados, con-

-Pero tú eres una sacerdotisa, -Dijo Kaede interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome- y como tal, debes mantener tu pureza hasta el matrimonio.

Kagome no daba crédito en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Casarse con Inuyasha? Se quedó totalmente en blanco y fue cuando notó que tenía la garganta totalmente seca. Se bebió de un sorbo su té totalmente frio.

-Dile a Inuyasha que como sacerdotisa debes conservar tu pureza antes del matrimonio, es la persona que más te quiere en este mundo, lo entenderá.

Kagome permaneció en silencio varios minutos. Para poder ser "la hembra" de Inuyasha primero debía casarse con él y así poder traer descendencia y formar una familia. Una familia con Inuyasha...

-Muchísimas gracias venerable Kaede, -Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- la verdad es que no sé qué haría sin usted y su sabiduría.

Ambas se intercambiaron una sonrisa sincera. Kagome bajo el escalón de la cabaña disponiendo a salir pero Kaede la interrumpió:

-Avísame cuando todo esté ablando y así poder preparar una bonita ceremonia.

La muchacha no dijo nada, se sonrojó y salió de la cabaña en silencio. Solo habían tres pensamiento es su mente; la boda, la marca del cuello y la descendencia. Tres cosas que la llenaban de felicidad absoluta, pero que sin embargo le causaban un terrible miedo por si Inuyasha se negaba a ello.


	2. Consejo de amiga

Kagome observaba en silencio como Sango le daba el pecho a Ganku, el más pequeño de sus tres hijos. Él bebe dormía tranquilo mientras comía, al igual que las gemelas Onami y Nari, que se encontraban tumbadas sobre un futón al lado de las dos mujeres. Kagome sonrió en silencio ante la imagen que veía. Una familia feliz con hijos. La familia de Sango y Miroku, sus dos amigos, los que habían estado con ella y Inuyasha hace tres años luchando contra Naraku.

-Sango, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Preguntó Kagome captando la atención de su amiga.

Había pasado una semana desde que la chica tuvo la conversación de la marca con la anciana Kaede y ni siquiera se acordó de hacerle la pregunta más humana con toda la saturación de información sobre "la marca". Tampoco dijo nada a Inuyasha sobre el tema, no quería que se asustara o preocuparlo, aparte de que no sabía cómo sacarle el tema…

-No tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres. -Advirtió la joven sacerdotisa un poco avergonzada.

-Espera un momento Kagome. -Dijo Sango sonriendo mientras separaba a su pequeño de su pecho sosteniéndolo con un brazo.

La exterminadora se colocó bien el Kimono y acto seguido abrazó con ternura al bebé para después, tumbarlo al lado de las gemelas intentando no despertarlas. Kagome sé imaginó esa misma escena pero con ella de protagonista, dando el pecho a su cachorro, con Inuyasha a su lado... Sonrió con ternura ante el pensamiento.

-¿Y bien?

-Quería saber si...-la chica se sonrojó, pero tenía que pedir consejo a su amiga- cuando hiciste _eso_ por primera vez... ¿Te dolió mucho?

La exterminadora soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Algo me decía que ibas a preguntarme algo por el estilo.

Kagome se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Lo sabías? -Preguntó con voz extrañada.

-Eh visto que Inuyasha _aún_ no te ha marcado. -Comentó Sango tranquila girando levemente el rostro para mirar la puesta de sol. Kagome se tocó el cuello en un acto reflejo.

_¿Cómo podía ella saberlo?_pensó Kagome, _ no le eh dicho a nada nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Inuyasha!_

-¿Te lo ha dicho la anciana Kaede?

Esta pregunta era la única razonable que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

-He sido durante mucho tiempo una exterminadora, -respondió con una sonrisa Sango- y como tal, recibí una educación especial desde pequeña. Pero no quería decirte nada hasta que tú sacaras el tema, y a decir verdad, estaba ansiosa por hablar de esto contigo. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Me lo explico Kaede la semana pasada… Y me gustaría que no dijeses nada a nadie, no quiero que la gente me mire el cuello cada vez que paso por su lado. -Dijo Kagome un poco preocupada- Ya sé que Miroku es tu marido pero tampoco sé lo digas a él... ya sabes cómo es Miroku.

Ambas suspiraron a la vez, abezes Miroku podía ser muy _Miroku._

-Estate tranquila, no diré nada a nadie. -Prometió Sango.

Las dos chicas se intercambiaron una sincera sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no sentí dolor alguno, -comenzó a explicar la exterminadora- claro que Miroku sabía dónde tocar por la experiencia. -Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró- Ese mismo día habían llegado al pueblo dos viajeras pidiendo un poco de comida. Una de ellas era preciosa, y Miroku no tardó en echarle el ojo.

Kagome prestaba atención a su amiga. Nunca le había contado como comenzó su relación con el monje, y la verdad era que estaba muy interesante.

-Me puse tan celosa que comencé a llorar de rabia. Esa noche Miroku vino a hablar conmigo a mi cabaña, y sin dejarle apenas hablar le pregunté enfadada si había hecho algo con la viajera, él me dijo que no había pasado nada, y naturalmente no le creí. Comencé a gritarle furiosa y le confesé de una vez por todas mis sentimientos entre lágrimas. Entonces él me abrazo con fuerza y me besó.

Kagome recordó sin poder evitarlo cuando Inuyasha y ella comenzaron su relación. Estaban en el prado del Árbol Sagrado, discutiendo por tonterías como siempre hacían. Sin saber cómo, se encararon cara a cara, y cuando la chica inspiró fuerte para llenar sus pulmones y mandar al suelo al Hanyou, este adivinó que su cara acabaría en el suelo al segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó en los labios, interrumpiendo a la muchacha para que no dijera la palabra. Kagome se quedó paralizada cuando Inuyasha se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos. Entonces, la besó de nuevo con más delicadeza, siendo correspondido por ella.

-Yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento -Continuó la joven mamá sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos- estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, después aún sin poder moverme me miró a los ojos y me dijo que me quería a mí, solo a mí, por eso no había querido hacer nada con la mujer. Y entonces fue cuando le creí.

Sango se sonrojó por la escena que venía después de la que le había contado a Kagome, cuando los dos se abandonaron desnudos en la pequeña cabaña con la luz tenue de la fogata entre gemidos y suspiros...

-Qué bonito... -Susurró Kagome -pero Inuyasha no tiene la experiencia que tiene Miroku... -Dijo la muchacha preocupada pero con un tono de felicidad en la voz.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero no hay nada que temer cuando hay amor.

Las dos amigas miraron a los tres pequeños dormir tranquilamente, después Kagome posó sus ojos en el rostro de Sango, y pudo ver como su amiga miraba a sus hijos. Una mirada de amor y ternura. Solo amor y ternura.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Las palabras de Sango la habían tranquilizado ante la idea de ser "rechazada" por Inuyasha, n_o hay nada que temer cuando hay amor..._Él nunca la abandonaría, pero... ¿Y si él se negaba a creer que Kagome era "su hembra"?

Kagome suspiró mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Ya estarán a punto de regresar. -Dijo Sango mirando también al cielo.

-Sí, creo que me iré a mi cabaña para esperarle.

Inuyasha y Miroku habían salido esa misma mañana al amanecer para desencantar de un demonio de un palacio del norte. El palacio se encontraba lejos de donde estaban ellas, por eso había tardado todo un día, pero como los dueños del castillo prometieron pagarles muy bien aceptaron.

-Muchas gracias Sango. -Agradeció Kagome con una sonrisa

Ambas se pusieron en pie.

-No me las des, sabes que siempre estaré aquí páralo que necesites. -Dijo Sango mientras se agachaba para recoger del suelo los muñequitos de madera de sus hijas.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y Sango entro en su cabaña de nuevo.

Kagome no había querido decirle nada a su amiga sobre que tenía que llegar pura al matrimonio, no quería que nadie se hiciera ilusiones antes de tiempo, y mucho menos hacérselas ella misma.

Caminó el pequeño trayecto que había hasta su cabaña en silencio. No sabía cómo decirle a Inuyasha que ella era "su hembra", pero las palabras de Sango la habían tranquilizado mucho. _No hay nada que temer cuando hay amor,_ le había dicho. ¿Pero debía hacer? Estaba totalmente confundida.

Kagome suspiró en silencio mientras entraba en la pequeña cabaña. _Seguramente faltará una hora o más antes de que llegue Inuyasha, _pensó la chica. Sé sentó en el futón de espaldas a la pequeña puerta de la entrada y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse su pijama rosa que había traído de su época para dormir. No había cenado nada, tenía el estómago cerrado, y tenía sueño.

-¡Mira Inuyasha, -Dijo el Monje señalando la aldea desde encima de Kirara que volaba a ras del suelo- ya hemos llegado!

-¡Hasta mañana! -Gritó el medio-demonio mientras corría hacia su cabaña.

Había estado un día entero sin ver a Kagome, y la verdad era que la echaba mucho de menos. Casi con ansia.

Kirara voló más rápido con Miroku encima hacia su cabaña. Él también tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sango.

Inuyasha saltó lo más alto posible y llegó hasta la entrada su cabaña.

-¡Kagome!

El Hanyou entró en la cabaña y vio que Kagome estaba desnuda de espaldas a él. En ese momento toda la sangre de Inuyasha se congeló.

-¡Ay! ¡Que estoy desnuda! -Chillo Kagome avergonzada tapándose con el pijama.

-Keh, ya te eh vito desnuda antes tonta.

_Por favor tapate, tapate..._

En ese momento una idea cruzo la mente de la chica.

-Sí tienes razón.

Kagome se levantó del futón dejando el pijama en el suelo, tapada solo con su ropa interior de abajo. Dejando sus piernas, brazos, pechos, vientre y _cuello_al descubierto.

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Kagome se le acercó con sigilo, como un cazador esperando a su presa. Le besó en los labios con ternura. Él chico estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer y no podía moverse.

_¿Por qué no le abre dicho desde un principio que se tapara?_ pensó el Hanyou.

El chico le devolvió el beso con cautela, pero Kagome se pegó más a él, haciendo sentir el cuerpo de la chica desnuda contra su ropa.

_Como esto siga así no poder controlarme..._

Kagome se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, nunca antes había estado _tan_desnuda delante de nadie, pero tenía que hacerlo. Intentaría _despertar_ese tipo de deseo en él, para darse cuenta de si realmente él no tenía miedo. Y si fuese así decirle que como sacerdotisa debía conservar su pureza hasta el matrimonio.

_Cuando hay amor no hay nada que temer._

La chica sabía que hacerle eso a Inuyasha le haría sufrir, pero por lo menos sabría si él sentía de verdad ese tipo de deseo en ella. Aunque también corría el riesgo de que ella no fuera "su hembra"… Pero debía intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo…

Aunque el reto fuese difícil para los dos.

::::

Hola! Este fic lo escribí hace ya cosa de dos años, fue el primero y el que tuvo más éxito. Lo publiqué en otra página, y al ver que su publi iba muy bien, decidí arreglarlo un poco, la orografía, la trama etc para que fuera más atractivo y de más calidad.

He decidido publicar aquí mi rehecho fic porque esta web es una de las más famosas y visitadas para leer historias maravillosas.

Si ya lo habíais leído antes, espero que os guste la modificación y que os atraiga más que antes, y que sobretodo comentéis sin miedo, críticas, valoraciones, apoyo… lo que sea! Todo me ayudará a mejorar.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, publicaré el próximo capi en cuanto lo arregle, mucho besitos! ^^


	3. Reto difícil

-¿Sango? -Susurró el monje entrando en la casita con sigilo.

-Shh... Estoy aquí.

La muchacha se levantó con cuidado del futón y se acercó a Miroku con cautela. Intercambiaron un fugaz beso muy dulce.

-¿Cómo están mis pequeños? -Preguntó el monje en voz baja.

-Ahora mismo están durmiendo. -Respondió Sango sonriendo dirigiendo la mirada a sus pequeños.

Habían estado todo un día separados, cosa que les desconcertaba un poco porque siempre estaban juntos, todas las horas y minutos del día.

Miroku se dirigió a donde estaban sus tres pequeños con delicadeza, se agachó a su lado y tocó los rostros de cada uno con ternura. Onami y Nari, las gemelas, eran completamente idénticas, aunque se parecían mucho más a Sango que a él, mientras que el niño, Ganku, tenía los ojos y el pelo del mismo color que los de su padre.

Sango se sentó de nuevo en el futón donde dormían los dos y observó a su marido en silencio con una mirada cálida.

El monje se levantó del suelo con cuidado, colocando después el bastón de buda recostado en la pared y se acercó a su mujer sentándose en el futón a su lado.

-Te eh echado mucho de me-.

Los labios de Sango se estamparon con los de él sin ni siquiera a esperar a que acabara la frase. El monje sorprendido por la iniciativa de la chica no desaprovechó la ocasión. Recostó su cuerpo sobre el de su mujer sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento con energía y sin dejar espacio entre ambos.

Definitivamente el matrimonio se había echado mucho de menos...

-Espera, espera. -Recapacitó Sango apartando su rostro del de él y colocando sus delicadas manos en el pecho de su marido para hace distancia.

Miroku le miro extrañado, ya que por normal general ella nunca decía que _parase._

Los ojos de la exterminadora señalaron a sus hijos y a continuación a la pequeña fogata que aún tenía varios palos encendidos.

-Hay demasiada luz y podrían despertarse... -Explicó la joven mamá con los labios rojos a causa de los besos.

-No hay problema para eso.

Miroku se apartó de ella sonriendo, inclinándose un poco por encima de su cuerpo. Estiró el brazo y apagó lo que quedaba encendido de la fogata con cuidado.

-Pero te advierto que si se despiertan, -susurró en el oído de la chica- no será precisamente por la luz...

Sango se sonrojó todavía más y Miroku sonrió con malicia.

La cabaña quedó totalmente a oscuras.

Solo podían escucharse pequeños gemidos cayados por besos y nombres entre suspiros con energía y pasión... Pero sobre todo, con la delicadeza de hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus tres pequeños.

Este era su momento y el de nadie más.

Kagome agarró al Hanyou y lo recostó en la pared con ella delante sin dejar de basarle. Inuyasha no podía moverse, no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y su respiración se había detenido. Se sentía totalmente paralizado.

Pero… tampoco quería reaccionar… Tampoco quería seguir lo que Kagome había comenzado… Simplemente porque la haría _pedazos_, y él, no quería eso… Porque sabía exactamente que si en algún momento ponía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella estaría acabado y habría perdido la batalla contra sus instintos para controlarse y no hacerla _pedazos._

La chica se acercó más a él, todo lo que podía, pegando sus cuerpos sin dejar espacio alguno entre ambos, eh Inuyasha notó como los pechos de la chica se amoldaban al de él.

Los instintos del medio-demonio comenzaban a desvanecerse.

_Pero si ella está haciendo esto es por qué quiere, quiere hacerlo... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? _, pensaba el chico. _Pero antes tengo que decirle que es ella, que quiero compartir mi vida con ella, y que la elegí como a mí "hembra"..._

Pero estaba completamente paralizado con los ojos como platos.

-Kagome que... -Dijo Inuyasha cuando los labios de ella se apartaron de los suyos para buscar aire.

Pero fue inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

-Cállate. -Ordenó la muchacha besándole de nuevo.

Kagome se percató de que Inuyasha estaba muy quieto y que ni siquiera la había tocado.

La mente de Kagome empezó a preocuparse.

_¿Y si de verdad no lo soy? Por favor… _

En un último intento, Kagome, totalmente segura de sí misma pero con las manos temblorosas y al límite de que sus lágrimas cayeran a través de sus ojos, cogió las manos del Hanyou y se las colocó en su cintura desnuda sin saber qué consecuencias traería esa iniciativa.

Inuyasha pudo sentir la piel cálida de la dicha debajo de sus manos, y en ese momento perdió todo el control y la razón de su ser.

_Se acabó. Quiero que sea mía. Ahora._

Se dio la vuelta con la muchacha y la colocó contra la pared como había hecho ella instantes antes pero con mucha más energía.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la pared fría contra su espalda desnuda. _Pero como..., _pensó la chica preguntándose en cuando habían cambiado de posición. Inuyasha lo había hecho tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El Hanyou estaba fuera de sí completamente, había _esperado mucho tiempo_ éste momento y no iba a detenerse. Agarró con fuerza la delicada cintura de la muchacha apretándola más contra la pared de la cabaña y su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien llevaba las riendas de la situación.

Kagome gimió contra la boca del chico cuando sintió la dura erección en su bajo vientre eh inmediatamente se encendió una bombillita en su cabeza. Eso era, la _prueba _definitiva.

Inuyasha soltó su cintura y agarró con fuerza sus pequeñas muñecas. Las elevó con las suyas hasta encima de su cabeza, apoyándolas en la fría pared de madera. Abandonó los sus labios y comenzó a besar la mandíbula de la muchacha con ansia, llegando por fin al cuello. Allí donde _él sabía _que dejaría su "marca". Depositó suaves besos en la zona elegida como si estuviera preparando la piel para sus colmillos he instintivamente dirigió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, agarrando las muñecas de la muchacha con una sola mano.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par cuando notó lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

_¡Esto está llegando demasiado lejos!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces dos veces se zafó de su agarre como pudo. Sintió dolor cuando lo hizo, pues las garras de Inuyasha se le habían clavado en la piel. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del Hanyou con rapidez, separando sus cuerpos para poder hablar con claridad, o al menos intentarlo.

-Inuyasha para... -Susurró la chica con dificultad pero decidida.

-No quiero parar. -Respondió el medio-demonio gruñendo contra su cuello y colocando su mano ahora libre en las caderas la muchacha para estrecharla más a él.

Kagome suspiró sin poder evitarlo cuando los labios del chico llegaron a su clavícula, dejando un suave rastro de besos húmedos por el camino.

_¡Este sí que es un reto difícil!_

Pero Kagome _no podía _continuar, _no debía. _Antes debía llegar pura al matrimonio por ser una sacerdotisa.

-Para. -Dijo de nuevo empujando al Hanyou ahora con más fuerza.

Inuyasha se separó de su clavícula y dejando su mano quieta en el casi nudo desecho de su pantalón la miró a los ojos con atención.

-Para. -Volvió a repetir ella.

Por un momento a Kagome le pareció que los ojos de Inuyasha estaban de color rojo muy oscuro. Como una especie de color que demostraba la lujuria en su mirada.

Ya tenía la prueba que necesitaba, ya no tenía miedo a decirle que ella era "su hembra", ya no tenía miedo a decirle que antes debían de casarse, ya no tenía miedo. Ahora sabía que siempre estaría con él.

-¿Qué?

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había escuchado.


	4. Felicidad

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, tapándose los pechos con los brazos totalmente avergonzada. Los ojos de color dorado, casi rojo oscuro del medio-demonio aún seguían mirando a los suyos en silencio esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

_No, no, no, no, ¡NO!_ , se maldecía Inuyasha, _le eh dado miedo…_

La chica se alejó de él pasando por su lado con la mirada puesta en el suelo, sentándose de espaldas a él en el futón y poniéndose la camiseta del pijama con rapidez.

Kagome estaba avergonzada, pero muy feliz de la "demostración" que le había dado Inuyasha, aunque molesta con ella misma por haberle hecho parar cuando era ella misma la que más ganas tenia de continuar.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus pies y observó como la chica se vestía en silencio. Dejos caer sus manos a sus costados, dejando libre el casi desecho nudo de sus pantalones. Él también se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por lo ocurrido, se sentía decepcionado por haber sido tan brusco en un momento tan "decisivo", pero aun así agradecía a la chica que le hubiese obligado a detenerse, ya que seguramente él mismo no hubiera podido.

-Inuyasha tengo que contarte algo. -Dijo Kagome mirando al suelo de espaldas a él abrazándose a sí misma por las rodillas.

El cerebro del chico reaccionó entonces. Se dirigió a ella en silencio y se sentó en el futón, a su lado, mirándola con atención.

-Veras yo... -Comenzó a decir Kagome sin poder mirarle a la cara- siento haberte dicho que pararas...

-Te agradezco que lo hayas echo, -comentó él Hanyou agachando la mirada- de lo contrario te hubiera hecho _pedazos_ aquí mismo. –Dijo en un susurro por culpa de su timidez sin haber abierto casi los labios para hablar.

Kagome se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Quería estar segura, -Comenzó de nuevo la muchacha.

-Déjame continuar, -Pidió el medio-demonio interrumpiéndola con voz fría- supongo que te has detenido por mi reacción, te eh dado miedo, pero es lo que eh sentido cuando te eh visto y te eh tocado la piel desnuda. –Confesó el medio demonio.

Kagome notó como la voz del chico se había endurecido, le escuchaba con atención con la mirada agachada.

-Pero creo que ha sido lo inevitable cuando te tratas de mi "hembra". -Soltó por fin el chico cerrando los ojos de alivio.

Miró de golpe a Inuyasha.

_¿Lo sabe? ¡Él lo sabe!_

La chica tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

Por sus ojos comenzaron salir lágrimas de felicidad. Ella sabía que era "su hembra", pero escucharlo de su voz era totalmente diferente.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó a los brazos del Hanyou, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello. Inuyasha pudo oler las lágrimas saladas dela chica y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Exclamó preocupado.

Él sabía que Kagome era fuerte, pero aun así no entendía porque la muchacha estaba llorando.

-Tú "hembra", soy tu "hembra"... -Repetía una y otra vez la muchacha aún llorando de felicidad.

-¿Sabes... lo que eso significa? -Tartamudeó con preocupación.

Inuyasha se tensó con la chica entre sus brazos. ¿Y si estaba llorando por miedo, por ser ella la elegida?

-Me lo explicó la anciana Kaede.

_Así que ya lo sabía.._., pensó Inuyasha.

Apartó con delicadeza a la muchacha y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos sujetando su rostro con ambas manos con ternura, limpiando sus mejillas mojadas con los pulgares, dedicándose una mirada profunda por un segundo.

-Y... ¿Tienes miedo?

_¿Pero era tonto o qué? ¿Cómo iba a tener miedo? ¡Soy feliz!_

_-_¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Soy feliz! -Exclamó la chica lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de Inuyasha y tumbándole en él futón con ella encima. Ahora Kagome reía sin poder parar, sus carcajadas inundaba la pequeña casita mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico de cabellos plateados sin soltarle.

-¡Pero qué haces! -Exclamó Inuyasha desde debajo de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse.

Kagome alzó su rostro y le miró con los ojos radiantes.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Que estaremos juntos para siempre!

Y volvió a abrazarse a él con fuerza.

Inuyasha decidió rendiré y se dejó abrazar por la muchacha.

Pasados unos minutos los brazos de Kagome se aflojaron de su agarre y el medio-demonio pudo moverse. Se sentó en el futón llevándosela con él, haciendo que quedara sentada sobre su regazo. Kagome estaba muy feliz. Mucho. Pero…

-¿Y cómo sabías eso de la "hembra"? -Preguntó mirando a sus ojos dorados aun oscurecidos.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su conversación con Myoga, cando le había preguntado él porque de su repentino deseo hacia la muchacha.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me iba con Kirara a entrenar? –Comenzó a confesarse el chico – Pues en realidad iba a ver a Myoga. –Kagome le miraba atenta -Le expliqué que hace varias semanas comencé a sentir... -buscó la palabra apropiada- cambios, cambios en mí que nunca había sentido. -Kagome sonrió aún con más ganas - y me asusté. Por eso hubo unos días en que estaba más alegado de lo normal de ti. Intenté disimular pero no podía.

La confesión de Inuyasha hizo que Kagome se sintiera más feliz de lo que se sentía.

_ -_La verdad es que sí que se té noto bastante, -Dijo la chica recordando los días en que había estado distanciado de ella -y la verdad es que me asuste, pensé que había dejado de gustarte, y más aún cuando te dije de dormir juntos, pusiste una cara...

-¿Qué cara querías que pusiese? Estaba luchando contra mis instintos tal y como estoy haciendo _ahora_. Keh.

Inuyasha apartó la mirada de la de la chica totalmente avergonzado, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, pero así era. Ahora también estaba luchando contra sus instintos.

Kagome miró sus cuerpos por un momento y comprendió lo que había dicho.

-Hay lo siento. -Dijo sonrojada y sonriente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el futón.

El Hanyou pareció suspirar de alivio, quedando de nuevo sentado a su lado.

-Por eso fui a hablar con la anciana Kaede hace una semana, y me lo explicó todo con calidad. Me costó entenderlo pero al final lo comprendí.

Una semana. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño zurcido.

-¿Hace una semana que lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Pensaba que tú no lo sabías, y tenía miedo a que te negaras a creer que yo era tu "hembra". Tenía miedo a perderte… aparte de que no sabía cómo sacar el tema. -Explicó La chica sonrojada. Se quedó pensativa durante un segundo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Tampoco sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero sobretodo quería que fueses tú la que dieses el primer paso, quiera que estuvieses segura, decidida, y cuando te eh visto... medio... desnuda, digamos que mis esfuerzos se han venido abajo.

Ambos miraron al suelo sonrojándose, mientras recordaban que hace solo un momento ella estaba desnuda frente a él.

-Pero si no has tenido miedo... ¿Por qué te has detenido?

Inuyasha miro a la muchacha sin entender porque se había dibujado una sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

-Como te eh dicho antes, no sabía cómo sacar el tema, se me ocurrió de repente cuando entraste,-

-¿Era una especie de _prueba?_ -Preguntó interrumpiendo a la muchacha con tono incrédulo.

Kagome asintió mirando de nuevo al suelo.

Inuyasha no respondió.

-Sí, era una especie de prueba para saber si de verdad tú sentías ese... deseo hacia mí. -confesó la joven sacerdotisa. -Pero en realidad me eh detenido por otra cosa.

Las orejas del medio demonio dieron un respingo.

-¿Otra cosa? -el medio demonio la miró sin comprender.

-Kaede me dijo que como sacerdotisa... debía de llegar... pura al matrimonio. –Confesó en un susurro casi inaudible.

_Por fin lo eh dicho, pensó_ Kagome sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-¿Pura?

-Virgen. -Explicó la chica mirando de nuevo al suelo sonrojada y abrazándose de nuevo por las rodillas.

_¿Virgen?_

-Entonces eso significa que_..._

-Significa, que para ser tu "hembra", primero debemos casarnos.

Kagome le miro de reojo esperando su reacción.

La mente del chico quedó en blanco por un momento. Casarse, casarse con Kagome... Con la niña que había conocido hace tres años, con la niña de quince años, con la niña de la otra época, con la que se peleaba casi todos los días, con la que había pasado tres años sin verla...

Inuyasha comprendió que para marcarla primero debían casarse, para estar siempre con ella...

-De acuerdo, nos casaremos antes.

La chica se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sonriendo los dos. Casarse, iban a casarse.

Pasaron un rato más charlando tumbados sobre el futón. Kagome bostezó. No sabía cuánto rato llevaban ablando y se había hecho demasiado tarde.

La chica se recostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de hombre de cabellos de color plata.

-Mañana hablaremos con la vieja, -Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome con fuerza, _luchando de nuevo_ contra sus instintos -ahora duérmete.

Inuyasha extendió el brazo y apagó la pequeña fogata.

Aun no podían creerse que iban a casarse, y que por fin estaba todo hablado y aclarado.

-Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme una tortura como esa, no me vuelvas a decir que me detenga, porque simplemente… no lo aré.

Kagome sonrió en la oscuridad y se durmió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! me ha apoyado mucho que os guste mi fic. Por cierto, lo siento si hay algunas faltas ortográficas! jijiji aún así estoy muy contenta de las visitas que ha recibido!

Os adelanto que faltará otro capitulo más para que aparezca el LEMON..

Besitos! :3


	5. El hilo rojo

-Venerable Kaede, ¿así está bien verdad? -Preguntó el demonio zorrito mientras se espolsaba las manos admirando su trabajo.

La anciana dejó de hacer su tarea por un momento, mirando en dirección del Kitsune.

-Vaya Shippo, -exclamó Kaede sorprendida por el excelente trabajo que había hecho- lo as echo muy bien, está perfecto.

El niño ya había colocado las filas de flores blancas acompañas de unas pequeñitas velas haciendo un ancho pasillo que llegaba hasta los costados del gran Árbol Sagrado.

Ambos se habían pasado todo el día preparando todo para este atardecer, Shippo se había encargado de poner las flores con las velitas y de colocar los cojines donde se sentarían las personas presentes. También el altar estaba listo, Kaede se había encargado de eso, colocando una manta blanca justo debajo de las hojas del Árbol, y las cuerdas también de color blanco enrolladas alrededor del gran tronco.

Solo faltaban los últimos retoques.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a poner las antorchas?

-No hace falta, esto ya está también. –Le respondió la anciana mientras acababa de poner bien una de las dos antorchas de al lado del altar.

-La verdad es que esto ha quedado precioso.

-Sí. –Coincidió la mujer.

Ellos dos habían sido los encargados de preparar el lugar donde se haría presente el enlace, mientras que Sango y Ayame habían estado reteniendo a Kagome todo el día en la cabaña de la primera sin dejarla salir por nada del mundo.

-Voy air a ver a Kagome, tengo que darle su regalo de bodas. -Sonrió el pequeño niño mientras lo decía.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a mi cabaña para darle el traje a Inuyasha, espero que mi casa aún siga en pie y que Miroku siga vivo. -Suspiró la Anciana.

Miroku también había estado reteniendo durante todo el día a Inuyasha en casa de la Anciana sin dejarle salir, como a Kagome. Ninguno del futuro _matrimonio _había podido aportar nada. Ni siquiera sabían cómo estaba quedando el lugar donde se darían el sí quiero. Solo sabían que sería donde el Árbol Sagrado. Nada más. Y la verdad es que eso le ponía de los nervios a los dos.

Shippo comenzó a correr en dirección a la casita de Sango con energía, totalmente ilusionado. Kaede también se dirigió rumbo a su casa.

* * *

-Venga Kagome, que ya casi está listo. -Decía Sango mientras acababa de ayudar a la chica a ponerse el Kimono blanco.

Kagome suspiró sin poder evitarlo, había estado todo el día encerrada en la cabaña, sin poder estar al aire libre, y sin poder verle a él.

-¡Estoy de los nervios! -Exclamó la muchacha frustrada- No me eh movido de aquí en todo el día por culpa de vosotras. _¡Quiero salir de aquí!_

Lanzó una mirada asesina a Sango y después a Ayame, que no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Tranquila, ya está anocheciendo. No faltará mucho para que puedas salir. -Dijo la demonio lobo de ojos verdes mientras se colocaba tras ella para ponerle bien el Kimono por detrás.

Ayame había venido con Koga esa mañana para quedarse a ayudar, vestida para la ocasión con un vestido color crudo de pelo, dejando atrás su cuotidiana vestimenta. Aparte que la gran barriga de la chica le había obligado a cambiar su armadura de metal.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Koga? -Preguntó Sango curiosa mientras se ponía delante de Kagome para observar cómo le quedaba el vestido.

Koga nunca se separaba de su amada y sin embargo ahora no estaba.

-Ha ido a coger el regalo de boda -Respondió Ayame. Kagome suspiró de nuevo, y Sango sonrió para sí misma. _El regalo de Miroku y mío será el mejor de todos,_ pensó la exterminadora -Vale, esto ya está listo también.

Ayame se colocó al lado de su amiga Sango, observado también a la futura novia. El Kimono era precioso, todo de color blanco, entallado con la ancha tela colocada a modo de corsé en su cintura, de mangas largas y anchas. Y largo, le llegaba por encima de los tobillos.

-Estás preciosa... -Susurraron ambas a la vez.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Con este vestido, con este vestido me casaré con Inuyasha..._

-¿Se puede pasar? -Preguntaron desde fuera de la casita pidiendo permiso.

Sango se dirigió deprisa a la entrada y asomó su cabeza por ella, ocultando lo que había en el interior. Nadie podía ver a la novia.

-¿Qué quieres Shippo?

-Eh traído el regalo para Kagome. -Explicó el zorrito sacando de su bolsillo una preciosa diadema de flores blancas. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Lo siento Shippo, ningún hombre puede ver a la novia, si quieres dámela y yo se la doy a ella.

_¡Hombre, me ha llamado hombre!_

El Kitsune suspiró en silencio y obedeció lleno de orgullo sin rechistar.

-Por cierto, ya están aquí todos los invitados y Koga también. -Dijo entregándole la diadema de flores -Más vale que salgáis pronto porque Inuyasha tampoco tardará en estar listo.

Kagome se tensó de inmediato al escuchar desde dentro al Kitsune. No estaba nerviosa por lo que venía a continuación. Oh eso intentaba creer.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder Sango desapareció en el interior de la cabaña.

-¿Ya están todos aquí? -Se preguntó Ayame a si misma- Entonces creo que iré para allí antes de que Koga se impaciente.

Se digirió a la entrada y se giró para poder mirar a Kagome.

-Más vale que te vea tranquila cuando estés en el altar. -Le amenazó sonriente Ayame.

-Tranquila, podrás vigilarme bien, soy la que va de blanco.

Ayame y Sango soltaron una risita silenciosa y Kagome suspiró. Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas con Koga y Ayame. Si le hubieran dicho hace tres años que la demonio lobo se iba a convertir en una de sus grandes amigas no se lo hubiera creído para nada del mundo.

* * *

-¿Pero por qué de negro? –Protestó molesto el Hanyou -Yo quiero ir de rojo. Como siempre. –Refunfuñó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Pero es que hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy es el día de tu boda, así que iras de negro como manda la tradición y punto. -Dijo tajante la anciana Kaede dirigiéndose a la salida de la casita -Con lo que nos costó a Myoga y a mí hacer un traje igual al que llevas siempre...

Les había llevado casi tres idas seguidos hacer un traje idéntico, solo que esta vez de color negro, y no iba a consentir que por una rabieta de las suyas se negara a llevarlo puesto.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al Árbol Sagrado de nuevo.

-Venga vamos Inuyasha... -Insistió Miroku una vez solos de nuevo.

El medio-demonio se puse en pie, dejando sentado en el suelo al monje y se dirigió a donde la anciana había dejado el Kimono negro.

Lo extendió delante de él con los brazos, observándolo con detenimiento. La verdad es que era idéntico, pero no era de tela de rata de fuego, y eso le preocupaba...

-No está nada mal. -Dijo el Monje observando también el traje intentando convencerle.

-No es tela de fuego de rata. -Volvió a quejarse el Hanyou.

El monje comenzaba a quedarse sin paciencia.

-Solo tendrás que llevarlo puesto un rato.

-Pero... -Comenzó a protestar de nuevo Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta! -Exclamó Miroku poniéndose en pie. Inuyasha lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Estaba claro que al monje se le había acabado la paciencia del todo -Oh te pones el Kimono de una vez y dejas de quejarte, o prometo que te estrangulo aquí mismo.

El chico de pelo plateado permaneció en silencio y zurció el ceño.

-Keh. -Gruñó el medio-demonio mientras dejaba el Kimono negro y a Tessaiga en el suelo. Se puse en pie de nuevo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Miroku se sentó de nuevo. Se había pasado todo un día encerrado en la cabaña de la anciana tratando de vigilarle para que no saliese, sin poder ver a sus tres pequeños ni a Sango. Cuidar de Inuyasha era peor que intentar domar a un caballo salvaje.

El medio demonio se desprendió de sus ropas, quedándose solo con el Kosede puesto.

Dobló con cuidado su preciado Kimono rojo de fuego de rata y lo dejó en el suelo, al lado del de color negro.

Suspiró frustrado.

-Kagome va de blanco, y tú tienes que ir de negro. -Comentó Miroku intentando convencerle de nuevo ahora más calmado.

_Kagome va de blanco, _pensó el Hanyou. _Mi futura esposa, mi futura "hembra"..._

Fueron sus propios pensamientos los que le convencieron. Cogió el Kimono negro y se vistió con él. Le quedaba perfecto. Le quedaba igual que el otro. Pero aún le faltaba una cosa. Colocó a Tessaiga en el obi también de color negro y se miró así mismo por un momento. Ahora si estaba del todo vestido.

Miroku le miró con atención mientras se ponía en pie, acercándose a él.

-Vaya... -Susurró - No te queda nada mal, venerable Kaede y Myoga han hecho un buen trabajo.

-Keh. -Dijo de nuevo Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! -El pequeño Kitsune entró en la casita a toda prisa captando la atención de los dos hombres -La gente ya está sentada esperando, más te vale ir ya porque Kagome ya está lista.

Y sin dar tiempo, salió de la cabaña corriendo de nuevo.

El corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Bueno, llegó la hora, -Dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a la salida de la casita -Vamos.

Inuyasha siguió los pasos del monje, dirigiéndose ambos al lugar de la ceremonia.

* * *

-Yo voy a ir ya a sentarme en mi sitio. -Anunció Sango mientras sonría -Nos vemos ahora.

La joven mamá también se había cambiado. Llevaba un Kimono de color crema con flores rosas que le quedaba perfecto. Salió de la cabaña y dejó a Kagome sola. Estaba nerviosa, pero aun así estaba contenta. Muy contenta.

-Kagome ya puedes salir, todos te está esperando. -Dijo Shippo desde fuera captando la atención de la chica.

Shippo era el encargado de llevarla al altar, a la pequeña manta de color blanco donde se daría el sí quiero con el medio demonio.

La muchacha se armó de valor y salió sin pensarlo dos veces de la casita. Shippo también se había cambiado de ropa, era la misma que llevaba siempre, pero esta era de otro color mucho más elegante.

El Kitsune se la quedó mirando atentamente en silencio durante segundos. Definitivamente estaba preciosa.

-Kagome... ¡Estás guapísima! -Exclamó el niño.

-Muchas gracias Shippo, tú también estas muy guapo. -Le contesto alegre.

-Veo que te has puesto la diadema que te eh regalado. -Dijo el niño sonriendo mirando su precioso regalo.

A la muchacha le había gustado tanto que había decidido ponérselo para la ceremonia.

-Es muy bonita, hoy la llevare todo el día.

El Kitsune sonrió aún más sin poder evitarlo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigiste al Árbol Sagrado en silencio, sin decir más palabras. Los dos estaban nerviosos. Pasaron el pequeño claro que había antes de llegar y fue entonces cuando la chica lo vio.

La gente en fila a los dos lados mirándola llegar, dejando un pasillo en el medio para que pudiera llegar hasta el gran Árbol... y debajo de sus ramas, ahí estaba él. De pie -como los demás invitados- en la manta blanca esperándola. Vestido con su traje habitual solo que de color negro. Haciendo que su cabello banco y sus ojos dorados resaltaran aún más.

Shippo miró de reojo a su amiga, y por la expresión que vio en su cara no le hizo falta preguntar si le gustaba como lo habían preparado todo.

El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza. Sentía sus manos completamente frías a causa de la sangre inexistente en ellas y su respiración irregular. Se acercaron al pasillo de entre medio de la gente y Rin, comenzó a tocar una melodía que había hecho para ellos con su flauta.

Estaba Koga, Ayame, Totosai, Myoga, Kohaku, Kirara, Sango y Miroku con sus tres hijos, Ginta, Hahhaku, Jinenji, Kaede esperando en el altar… y muchas personas más. Pero Kagome solo podía fijarse en él. En Inuyasha...

_No debo equivocarme, no debo equivocarme..._Pensaba Shippo mientras pasaba por en medio de la gente con Kagome intentado no tropezar. Kagome sentía todas las miradas de los presentes encima de ella, cosa que hacía que la muchacha se pusiera más nerviosa.

Inspiró tratando de calmarse.

Cuando llegaron al altar Shippo se dirigió a su sitio, y Rin dejo de tocar.

Todos se sentaron, al igual que el futuro matrimonio.

Entonces, el silencio absoluto inundó el pequeño claro.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a la chica. Estaba muy hermosa, realmente hermosa. Como nunca antes lo había estado…

Kaede encendió el incienso de la mesita y se sentó tras ella, quedando enfrente de los novios. Comenzó a hablar y no paró durante un rato. Las mentes de Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en otra parte, solo pensaban en ellos. No existía nadie más. Solo ellos.

-Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. –Hablaba la anciana.

Esa frase hizo que Kagome la mirara con atención. Esa frase ya la había escuchado alguna vez.

_Esa frase es la leyenda japonesa del Hilo Rojo, la que estudié en la escuela hace tres años…_

Se sorprendió, pues había estudiado que era una leyenda anónima y sin embargo ahora, le había encontrado el sentido…

_Por eso Kaede dijo que Inuyasha y yo teníamos nuestras almas conectadas a través del tiempo, y que por eso solo él podía traspasar el pozo… era por eso, por el hilo rojo._

-Bien, entonces Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Aceptas estar con Kagome Higurashi para siempre, y protegerla con tu vida y alma?

Para él era la pregunta más fácil que le podrían haber hecho nunca.

-Sí, prometo estar con Kagome Higurashi y protegerla para siempre. –Contestó con tímidez y muy sonrojado.

Ahora la anciana miró a Kagome.

-Y tú, Kagome Higurashi, ¿Aceptas estar con Inuyasha Taisho para siempre y protegerlo con tu vida y alma?

-Sí, prometo estar con Inuyasha Taisho y protegerle para siempre.

Kaede sonrió y se puso en pie. Todos los presentes la imitaron al igual que novios.

La anciana se acercó a ellos, volteando la pequeña mesita con incienso. Ambos levantaron sus dedos meñiques y se dejaron poner el hilo rojo hasta quedar atados mutuamente por este.

-Ya podéis besaros. -Anunció la anciana una vez acabado de hacer los pequeñitos nudos.

Kagome e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Se acercaron el uno al otro e intercambiaron un beso tierno delante de todos. Un beso corto, pero con el mayor de los significados. A partir de ahora eran Marido y Mujer. Para siempre.

Entonces toda una lluvia de aplausos calló sobre ellos acompañados de pétalos de rosas blancas. Marido y Mujer... Eso es lo que ahora eran.

-¡Nunca hubiera imaginado ver al amo Inuyasha casarse! -Exclamó Myoga contento desde el hombro de Miroku.

* * *

-Ya se han casado. -Dijo para sí Jacken.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio. Observando la escena desde lo alto del acantilado, donde podía ver la ceremonia de su hermano.

-Vamos. -Ordeno el Youkai.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó seguido por su fiel siervo Jacken.

::::::::::

El proximo capi contendrá lemon! no olviden comentar! estoy muy contenta por el numero de visitas que ha recibido y recibe mi fic! muchos besitos! ^^


	6. Mi hembra

**ADV: LEMON**

* * *

-¡Koga es precioso! -Exclamó entusiasmada la recién casada.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, observando el pequeño colgante que le habían regalado sus amigos los lobos. La cuerda era blanca como la cal, ni muy larga ni muy corta, donde en ella colgaba una luna redonda con un rostro de perfil de un lobo aullando dibujada en ella.

Kagome se abrazó con fuerza al demonio lobo agradeciéndole así el detalle.

Inuyasha, que estaba en su postura habitual, con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su hitoe no pudo evitar gruñir ante la escena. Koga siempre había sido su _rival,_y siempre lo seria. El demonio de ojos azules escuchó el gruñido y le lanzó una sonrisa torcida por encima del hombro de Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Muchas gracias a ti también Ayame. -Agradeció de nuevo Kagome separándose de Koga para después intentar abrazar a la loba preñada, pero su enorme barriga se lo impedía.

Ayame suspiró.

-Supongo que será igual de grande que el padre. -Comentó acariciándose la enrome panza mirando a Koga sonriendo refiriéndose a su bebé.

En ese momento Kagome pudo ver una pequeña marca, dos puntos situados en su cuello de la demonio-lobo. Era la "marca" que le había hecho Koga... Kagome se tensó de inmediato. Hasta ahora no había pensado en que hoy era la noche en que por fin ella e Inuyasha se _unirían _de la forma más humanamente posible.

Los latidos del corazón de Kagome aumentaron de ritmo y el Hanyou la miró de reojo al escuchar el sonido prominente de la chica.

-Está claro. -Dijo Koga orgulloso de sí mismo poniéndose las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra.

-Entonces saldrá igual de feo. -Susurró para sí mismo el Hanyou mirando al otro lado del claro con tono despreocupado.

-¿Tienes algún problema chucho? -Gruñó el demonio-lobo encarándose a él.

-¿Qué pasa quieres pelea? -Amenazó Inuyasha gruñendo también levantando los puños.

Kagome y Ayame suspiraron sin poder evitarlo. Siempre estarían igual.

-¿Y qué significado tiene el colgante? -Le preguntó la Miko a la futura mamá llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

-La cuerda blanca significa pureza, -intervino Koga mirando a Kagome- el lobo aullando significa valor y-

-La luna significa lealtad. -Concluyó la chica de ojos verdes interrumpiendo a su marido.

-Es tu propio retrato. -Añadió sonriendo Koga.

Inuyasha zurció el ceño poniendo sus brazos en su postura de antes.

En ese momento se acercaron a ellos Ginta y Hahhaku, los fieles compañeros del líder lobo.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, el cielo ya se ha oscurecido. -Anunció Ginta.

-A estado muy bien, gracias por avernos invitado a nosotros también. -Agradeció Hahhaku mirando a los recién casados.

-Vamos con vosotros. -Dijo Koga mirando a sus compañeros - Espero verte pronto Kagome, ¡Nos vemos!

-Hasta pronto Koga, yo también espero verte pronto, y a ti también Ayame. -Se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los cuatro lobos comenzaron a alejarse de ellos, dejándoles solos.

-¡Hasta pronto chucho apestoso! -Gritó Koga mientras se alegaba dándole la espalda y despidiéndose de él con el brazo.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese tipo de discusiones le traían a la mente muchísimos recuerdos. Las cosas habían cambiado durante esos tres años, oh al menos casi todo.

-¿Y dónde están Sango y Miroku? -Preguntó la muchacha extrañada fijando la mirada en su ahora _marido_.

La ceremonia había durado todo el atardecer, y los invitados ya comenzaban a marcharse, ya que estaba oscureciendo, pero los jóvenes papás habían desaparecido mucho antes. Era bastante extraño.

-¡Aquí estamos! -Exclamaron unas voces familiares mientras les agarraban por los brazos sin previo aviso.

-¡Eh pero que haces Miroku! -Exclamó le medio demonio.

-¡Vamos a daros vuestro regalo de boda! -Dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras arrastraba literalmente a Kagome por el brazo.

-¿Nuestro regalo?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pensabas?

-¡Vamos, vamos! -Exclamó el Monje también entusiasmado.

Kagome eh Inuyasha se miraron sin comprender.

-Pero sí es nuestra cabaña. -Se dijo a sí mismo el Hanyou mirando la casa a donde les habían llevado.

-Disfrútalo. -Le susurró Sango a Kagome sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo con disimulo.

_¿Disfrutarlo?_

Entonces sin previo aviso les metieron dentro a empujones, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y dejándolos solos en la pequeña cabaña.

La respiración de la chica se detuvo por un momento.

Más de cinuenta velitas repartidas por el suelo iluminaban el interior de la casita haciendo así una luz tenue, acompañada de muchísimos pétalos de la flor del lirio blanco, el olor preferido de Inuyasha, también repartidos por el suelo y por encima del gran futón colocado en medio de la estancia, al lado de le pequeña fogata. Ahora entendía porque Sango le había dicho que _disfrutara ._Este era el regalo de sus dos amigos. Para que _disfrutara de su noche de bodas…_

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Pero dónde está el regalo?

Estaba claro el que Hanyou no se había enterado de nada.

Kagome permaneció mirando en silencio. Hoy había sido el día de su boda, y con tanto ajetreo ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en cómo sería su noche de bodas. Ni siquiera había pensado en planear algo así. Definitivamente el regalo de Sango y Miroku había sido el mejor de todos.

-_Este_ es nuestro regalo... -Susurró Kagome mirando ahora el rostro de su marido y de nuevo al interior de la casita.

Entonces fue cuando Inuyasha lo entendió. Él tampoco se había detenido a pensar en su noche de bodas con todo el jaleo de la celebración.

Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato mientras permanecía en silencio.

Aquella noche que Kagome le recibió desnuda no tuvo ninguna duda, en cambio ahora…. sentía miedo. Miedo a que algo malo pasara. Miedo a herirla. Un tipo de miedo que nunca había sentido...

Kagome estaba nerviosa, hoy era la noche definitiva en que ellos dos se unirían… Sé acercó a él con cautela, como si estuviera intentando no asustarle, como si el Hanyou fuese la persona más delicada de este mundo, sin saber que la persona más delicada en ese momento era ella misma. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, intentando que el temor de ambos desapareciese, aunque Inuyasha no admitiera que también estaba nervioso.

Él le devolvió el beso con cautela, cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola más a él, pegando un poco sus cuerpos con cuidado. Kagome rozó con su lengua el labio inferior, provocándole al chico de pelo plateado un escalofrío y una _reacción_ debajo de su hakama. Una _reacción _que ahora le daba pavor. ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Y si era demasiado brusco con ella? ¿Y si ella sentía miedo? Toda su mente era un verdadero caos. Se separó de sus labios y la miró con atención.

-Kagome...-Susurró el medio-demonio -Si quieres podemos esperar hasta la noche de Luna nueva, si te hiciese daño o pasa algo... no me lo perdonaría. –Confesó apartando la mirada de ella avergonzado.

Lo menos que podía hacerera proponerle eso.

La chica colocó sus manos en el las mejillas de él, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos que demostraban seguridad en ella misma y confianza en él.

-Inuyasha, yo me enamore de ti siendo tal y como eres, -Dijo tranquila - siendo un Hanyou. Y no quiero cambiar las cosas por eso. No tengo miedo. Te quiero tal y como eres.

-Pero pude escuchar como tu corazón se aceleró cuando viste la marca de Ayame... -Le dijo en un susurro él.

Kagome no lo iba a negar, estaba nerviosa. Muchísimo. Pero le daba igual. Confiaba en el. Lo amaba.

-No me aras daño Inuyasha.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba el escuchar el chico. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo y la besó con mucha más confianza. La chica le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, estrechándose aún más a él. Ambos habían esperado mucho tiempo este momento. Un momento único. Su momento...

Ahora fue la lengua de Inuyasha quien rozó el labio inferior de la joven, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca y Kagome no dudó en dárselo. Entreabrió sus labios contra la de él y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza sincronizada haciendo gemir a la muchacha.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Preguntó el Hanyou separándose un momento de los labios de la joven. Volvía a tener la misma mirada oscura que hace unos días.

Kagome solo movió la cabeza hacia los lados sonriendo.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó de nuevo mientras las manos de la chica bajaban por su pecho para comenzarle a quitar el hitoe del Kimono de color negro, el que aún llevaba puesto después de haberse dado el sí quiero.

Cuando consiguió desabrochar la chaqueta, Inuyasha separó de nuevo sus labios de los de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

El chico no digo nada, permanecieron en silencio y mirándose a los ojos, desató el nudo del cinturón del Kimono de Kagome situado en su fina cintura, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que este se abriera dejando ver parte de su cuerpo de la muchacha. A continuación subió sus manos hasta los delicados hombros de ella y apartó la ropa haciendo que el kimono callera a sus pies, dejándola completamente a su merced vestida solo con unas braguitas también blancas.

No dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento a los ojos, demostrándose seguridad y amor el uno al otro.

Inuyasha podía escuchar con claridad los fuertes latidos de su esposa.

El Hanyou la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, besándola con mucha más energía que antes y convirtiendo sus lenguas en una sola dentro de sus bocas. Las manos del chico recorrían la cintura de la muchacha bajando hasta las caderas y subiendo hasta llegar detrás de sus hombros, rozando así el contorno de sus pechos redondos y firmes, haciendo suspirar a la muchacha cada vez que los rozaba.

Kagome volvió a mover sus manos por en medio de sus cuerpos y al fin consiguió desbrochar el obi que sujetaba el Kimono del medio-demonio. Alzó sus manos hasta los hombros de él y arrastró la chaqueta por ellos tirándola al suelo acompañada del kosede blanco que llevaba debajo del traje, dejando así su buen formado pecho y vientre al descubierto.

La muchacha acarició tímidamente los músculos del Hanyou, provocando un gruñido contra su boca. Le había visto más de cien veces sin la chaqueta cuando le curaba las heridas hace tres años, pero este momento era muy diferente... Pasó de nuevo sus brazos al rededor su cuello y pegó todo lo posible sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha notó como los pechos de Kagome se aplastaban contra él, haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba… Sin dejar de besarla se dirigió con ella hacia el futón guiado solo por la luz tenue de las velitas.

La depositó suavemente sobre el colchón por encima de los pétalos, haciendo que su dulce aroma se mezclara con el de las flores. La muchacha abrió instintivamente las piernas hacia los lados dejando más espacio entre ellas para que el medio-demonio se acomodara mejor, en ese momento el aroma de excitación de la chica inundó su nariz, produciendo un terrible dolor en su ya muy erecto miembro.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo.

Se separó de ella con cautela, quedándose sentado sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, dejándola completamente a su merced, observándola.

Tenía los labios hinchados y de color rojo a causa de los apasionados besos, -unos besos que nuca se habían dado- y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de su agitada respiración.

Kagome nunca había estado _tan _expuesta como en este momento, pero no le importaba. No le importaba porque estaba con quien quería. Estaba con Inuyasha...

El chico de ojos dorados dejó a Tessaiga en el suelo y se deshizo de sus pantalones negros quedando totalmente desnudo ante la curiosa mirada de ella. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y morderse los labios al posar su mirada en _esa _parte del Hanyou.

Inuyasha volvió a recostarse sobre ella colocando sus codos al lado de su rostro para que no sintiera ni un solo gramo de su peso sobre su delicado cuerpo y comenzó a besarla delicadamente por debajo de la barbilla, pasando por la clavícula y llegando al fin a unos de sus pechos.

Lamió el pezón con curiosidad, y éste se endureció al momento provocando que la muchacha se aferrara con fuerza a la musculosa espalda del Hanyou. Se pasó varios segundos así y luego se pasó al otro.

Kagome soltó un pequeño gemido.

Las caderas del Hanyou se movieron instintivamente provocando una presión en la zona más sensible de ella sin darse cuenta de que aún llevaba su braguitas.

Bajó sus labios hasta su vientre plano, dejando un suave rastro de pequeños besos hasta llegar al filo de la fina tela. Kagome arqueó la espalda cuando sintió los labios del chico besar su zona por encima de la tela, eh inevitablemente el olor de su excitación se hizo aún más notoria.

Las garras afiladas de Inuyasha rasgaron por completo la tela, reduciendo así el tiempo que habría perdido si se la hubiera quietado dejándola intacta. Se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella mirando directamente a sus ojos de color marrón mientras le acariciaba el cabello rebelde de su frente.

_Myoga dijo que las primerizas podían sentir algo de dolor… ¿Y si…? No, podría hacerle daño con mis garras… No, no podría hacer eso. Tengo que entrar directamente en ella..._

-¿Preparada? -Le susurró con dulzura mezclando sus respiraciones.

Había llegado el momento, su momento. Una de las razones por la cual se había casado es misma tarde...

Kagome asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico y se aferró con fuerza. Esperando a lo que venía a continuación.

_Lo siento Kagome..._

Inuyasha empujó sus caderas contra las de ella, introduciéndose lentamente y con la máxima delicadeza que aún le quedaba mientras la miraba a los ojos. El Hanyou gruñó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir la estrechez y Kagome gimió de dolor. Se introdujo más en ella y notó la fina barrera que le impedía seguir, la fina tela que marcaba la pureza de su hembra.

_Puede que sí lo hago de esa forma sienta menos dolor… Lo siento… _Pensó de nuevo Inuyasha mientras colocaba su rostro en el hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

Y entró en ella de un solo golpe rompiendo la fina barrera que la marcaba como virgen. Un terrible y agudo dolor atravesó todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que gritara y que arqueara la espalda hundiéndose más en él mientras le arañaba la espalda con desesperación.

-Mía… -Susurró Inuyasha con dificultad.

Entonces, el olor de sangre mezclado al olor de las flores y al agua salada le hizo reaccionar preocupado.

-Sí. -Confirmó ella con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a resbalar por sus rojas mejillas.

Inuyasha limpió las gotas saladas con besos dulces, intentando también que el dolor desapareciera mientras comenzaba un vaivén suave. Poco a poco el dolor de Kagome comenzó desaparecer para luego a transformarse en placer, un tipo de placer totalmente desconocido para ambos.

Al cabo de varios minutos cuando el dolor ya había dejado paso al placer completamente le dedicó una sonrisa al Hanyou.

Él se la devolvió.

-Te quiero... -Le susurró con dulzura mientras acunaba la cara del chico con su delicada mano.

Él no contestó, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a inclinar el rostro sobre la mano de la muchacha, sintiendo su calidez.

Comenzó a embestirla con más ímpetu, disfrutando al máximo de cada detalle, de cada suspiro y de cada célula de sus cuerpos.

-Inu... yasha... -Gimió Kagome colocando de nuevo sus manos en la espalda de medio demonio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentir que un cosquilleo bajaba por su vientre.

Él solo le limitó a seguir embistiéndola con fuerza.

De pronto, toda una explosión de electricidad explotó dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha, recorriendo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies con gran velocidad y voracidad… Nunca había sentido cosa igual en toda su vida.

Inuyasha paró un momento de moverse mientras esperaba a que Kagome recuperara el aliento y sus fuerzas. Tardó varios segundos en recomponerse mientras el medio demonio esperaba.

_-_¿Por qué… te has…detenido? –Preguntó mientras aún respiraba un poco agitada.

Inuyasha separó su rostro de ella, mirándola con detenimiento y observando la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

Volvieron a pegar sus labios delicadamente e Inuyasha se irguió hasta quedar sentado sobre el futón, arrastrando a Kagome con él, quedando sentada encima de su regazo con él a un dentro…

La chica, sin separase de sus labios, empujó con sus manos el pecho del Hanyou con delicadeza para que quedara tumbado con ella encima. El chico no opuso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar.

La chica comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén suave, lento, de delante hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Inuyasha para mantener el equilibrio. Los ojos del chico se cerraron con fuerza al sentir un cosquilleo placentero, un placer que nunca en su vida había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando había acabado con Naraku.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma al ver la expresión de su amado y echó hacia tras su cabeza abandonándose también por el placer.

Las manos del medio-demonio se posicionaron en las caderas de Kagome, agarrándola con fuerza mientras la ayudaba a mantener un ritmo constante ahora con más intensidad.

-¡Inuyasha! -Gritó la chica mientras sentía que otra ola de placer se apoderaba de ella.

-¡Maldición!

_¡Ahora!_

Inuyasha se elevó de debajo de ella quedando sentado nuevamente con ella encima. Él también se sentía morir. Apartó con rapidez el pelo sudoroso que tapaba el cuello de la chica y mientras se derramaba en su interior mordió con sus colmillos el sitio elegido. El cuello. No sabía cuándo tenía que marcarla, no sabía si se tenía que hacer antes o después de _haberlo hecho,_ pero sus instintos la hicieron marcarla en ese instante. Tal y como le había explicado el viejo Myoga: _solo tus instintos te dirán cuando debes hacerlo. _

Kagome se desvaneció rendida entre sus brazos, cayendo los dos en el futón. Ambos estaban sudados, pero aun así seguían abrazados. Inuyasha no recordaba haber sudado así nunca…

Kagome se tumbó a su lado y cerró los ojos cayendo dormida por el cansancio.

Inuyasha la observó por un momento recostado de costado sobre su codo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Estaba preciosa. Con el cabello sudado pegado a la frente, con la respiración ya más calmada, iluminada por la luz de las velas, con el mezclado aroma a flores y con la marca en el cuello que la marcaba como su "hembra". Ahora era su "hembra" y de nadie más. Solo de él.

Había esperado muchísimo tiempo este momento, y ahora por fin, era suya. Solo suya.

_Kikyo me daba paz, pero Kagome… es quien me da la vida. _

Y sumido en sus pensamientos, se abrazó a Kagome y se durmió mientras olía a la mezcla que habían creado sus cuerpos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado este capi... donde porfin sale el lemon! pero os aviso que este no será el unico donde haya contenido de este tipo... Muchisimas gracias por vuestros coments y por las lecturas que recibe mi fic, os estoy muy agradecida!

No tardaré demasiado en subir el proximo, besitos!


	7. Sentimientos humanos

Se despertó en medio de la noche sintiendo una pequeña quemazón en el cuello. También sentía un brazo detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Abrió los ojos pesadamente con lentitud y miró al cuerpo dormido de su lado. Sabía que era él, pero aun así subió la mirada para poder contemplarle.

Sus cabellos plateados esparcidos por encima del futón contrastaban con los suyos de color azabache. Su flequillo estaba despeinado, y detrás de él, sus características orejas de perro totalmente gachas. Podía notar como su cuerpo musculado pegado al suyo estaba totalmente relajado.

Se pasó varios minutos observándole el rostro. Los ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila y compensada que pasaba por sus labios entre abiertos, haciendo un sonido ligeramente agradable para sus oídos.

Luego, bajó la mirada y puedo ver gracias a las ascuas de la pequeña fogata sus dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos.

Se sonrojó en la oscuridad mientras toda una ola de recuerdos de esa misma noche pasaban por su mente sin control haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez y fuerza.

Sintió de nuevo esa quemazón en el cuello he instintivamente se llevó la mano hasta ese punto con delicadeza de no despertar al Hanyou que dormía a su lado. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos encima de esa marca con cautela, sintiendo esos dos pequeñitos orificios que Inuyasha le había hecho con sus colmillos sin preocuparse. Le podía parecer siniestro e incluso terrorífico, sin embargo ella se sentía realmente feliz, no porque supiera que ese dolor no llevara nada malo si no más solo el olor de su marido, sino porque esa marca, la marcaba como hembra del hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

Deslizó su mano y se abrazó con fuerza a Inuyasha, colocándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Podría ser un borde, déspota, bobalicón, infantil etc, sin embargo ella sabía con certeza que en realidad, en el fondo no era así. Kagome había sido la única mujer que había conseguido entrar en su corazón después de su madre, y después que Kikyo. Pero aun así estaba realmente feliz de estar con una persona como él, porque ¿qué semi demonio habría utilizado la esfera de los cuatro espíritus para convertirse en un humano por amor, sabiendo que aquella mujer no era su hembra? Ninguno.

El movimiento de la chica hizo que Inuyasha reaccionara y la abrazara con fuerza hacia él aun estando dormido.

Ya había pasado una semana tras la boda y ya casi no notaba molestia alguna en la marca. Todo era perfecto para ellos, como si se encontraran en un cuento de hadas feudal. Solo ellos dos. Tras aquella primera noche todo había sido diferente para ambos. Se lanzaban miradas que hablaban por sí solas y con un significado que ellos solo sabían, no les hacía falta hablar para entenderse. Kagome le agradeció a Sango el reglado de bodas al día siguiente, que sin ninguna duda de que había sido el mejor de todos. Ella solo le sonrió como respuesta y Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

También habló con Kaede y le explicó la maravillosa experiencia que había tenido con Inuyasha, y que al fin se había convertido de una vez por todas en su "hembra" enseñándole las pequeñas marcas de su cuello.

Todas las noches hacían el amor, disfrutando el uno del otro, amándose como siempre habían deseado. Incluso cuando discutían sus _reconciliaciones_no eran diferentes a lo que pasaba todas las noches en el interior de su cabaña.

Una noche mientras cenaban todos alrededor de la fogata, el pequeño Shippo notó en ella algo extraño en ella, como si el olor natural de la chica estuviera _muy_mezclado con el del Hanyou.

-Kagome, ¿por qué hueles tanto ah Inuyasha? -Le había preguntado el Kitsune totalmente inocente delante de todos mirándola con cara de interrogación.

Como era de esperar todos los presentes -Sango, Miroku, Kaede,- menos Rin, ya sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos, aparte de que ya se habían figado en la marca del cuello de Kagome con disimulo. Los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas silenciosas por la pregunta.

Shippo y Rin se miraron sin entender.

La muchacha clavó su mirada de inmediato en el pescado asado que tenía en sus manos totalmente avergonzada.

-Porque es mi hembra. -Respondió sin más el Hanyou comiendo con tranquilidad su pescado haciendo caso omiso a las miradas.

En ese momento Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragara. ¿Pero cómo podía haber dicho eso delante de todos?

El pequeño Kitsune miró a Inuyasha con el ceño zurcido con cara de concentrado, haciendo que este le mirara y suspirara.

-Tiene un olor diferente –comenzó explicar el medio demonio mientras comía otro bocado- porque la marqué el otro día cuando-

-¡SIENTATE!

La cara de Inuyasha impactó con fuerza en el suelo dejándole a mitad de frase, haciendo que los presentes no pudieran evitar reírse a carcajadas ante las atentas miradas sorprendidas del zorrito y Rin.

El sol estaba ya casi escondido detrás de las montañas, haciendo que el cabello del medio demonio tuviera un matiz igual que el del cielo. Había hecho un día precioso sin ninguna nube en el cielo y con una brisa muy agradable. Kagome y la anciana Kaede se encontraban recogiendo unas yerbas medicinales, las ultimas antes de irse a casa.

Inuyasha la observaba en silencio subido en una de las ramas más altas del árbol donde iba cunado quería estar tranquilo. Estaba ansioso. Mucho. Y ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

Cuando la joven se puso en pie con su cesto lleno de hierbas, comenzó a charlar muy animadamente con la anciana. Cosa que hizo que el Hanyou perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sin embargo, la siguió observando en silencio. Su cabello negro rebelde que ahora estaba recogido tal y como las sacerdotisas lo llevaban, sus mirada tierna y animada, su voz… Y sobre todo su olor.

Se dirigió con Kaede en dirección a sus cabañas mientras charlaban cómodamente. La anciana se había convertido en una especie de "abuela savia" para ella, siempre le resolvía sus dudas y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Mientras que Kaede hablaba, la mente de la muchacha estaba totalmente distraída, solo pensaba en ya estaba oscureciendo y que por fin _estaría_ con Inuyasha.

-Hasta mañana. -Se despidió la anciana.

La joven estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera atisbó cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana. Le devolvió la despedida un poco distraída y aún con la mente puesta en otro lugar se dirigió hacia su casita.

-¿Inuyasha? –Preguntó a la nada sin obtener respuesta cuando entró en la casa colocado con cuidado el cesto de las hierbas medicinales en el suelo.

-Vamos. -Dijo el chico con voz seria en el lumbral de la puerta.

La muchacha giró su cabeza mirando a dónde provenía el sonido totalmente sonriente sabiendo de quien era esa familiar voz.

-Venga vamos Kagome. –Volvió a repetir él.

-¿He? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él -Ni siquiera hemos cenado.

-No hagas _tantas_ preguntas y sube. -Exigió mientras se ponía de espaldas a ella y agachándose para que pudiera subir a su espalda.

Kagome arrugó la frente.

-Es una sorpresa... -Explicó mirándola de reojo –Y coge tu arco también. –Añadió.

_¿Una… sorpresa?_

¿Una sorpresa? Inuyasha nunca le había dado una sorpresa preparada por él. Había tenido detalles, como cuidarla a su manera cuando enfermaba o como en muchas ocasiones, arriesgar su vida por ella. Lo que le extrañó era que tuviera que el arco, pero no potestó.

Permaneció en silencio, y pasados unos segundos caminó hasta su arco recostado sobre la pared, el cual había cambiado por uno de más longitud. Este era más sofisticado y casi tan grande como ella y a continuación se posicionó el carcaj lleno de flechas por el hombro. Se acercó a su espalda y se subió en él con gracia y con costumbre.

Inuyasha salió con velocidad de la casita, saltando con agilidad y con rapidez alegándose de la aldea, dejándola a sus espaldas. Kagome se acurrucó en él, cerrando los ojos y dejando su melena larga al viento mientras se abandonaba. La chica se moría de curiosidad. Sonrió en silencio contra la ancha espalda del Hanyou mientras este saltaba a gran altura de un lado para él otro, intentado llegar lo más antes posible, antes de que el sol diera paso por completo a la noche.

Se había pasado toda la mañana preparando todo y dejándolo todo listo para la ocasión. En realidad, dentro de él sentía cierta vergüenza, pues el orgullo de Youkai que llevaba en la sangre no le permitía mostrar afecto hacia otras personas, sin embargo al ser un medio demonio, esas emociones que solo tenían los humanos las tenía dentro, pero no fue hasta que conoció a esa muchacha que cargaba en la espalda que no las dejó salir, pues no confiaba en nadie y no mostraba ni amabilidad ni cariño por nadie.

Y hoy, era perfecto para demostrar esas emociones.

Inuyasha miró al cielo y zurció el ceño al ver que el sol ya estaba casi escondido. Aceleró el paso y saltó con más energía y rapidez. Debía darse prisa porque si se cruzaban con algún demonio se encontrarían en peligro.

La chica sintió como los pies del Hanyou paraban en seco de repente.

-Cierra los ojos. –Le dijo mientras la bajaba de su espalda sin saber que ya los tenía cerrados.

Kagome sonrió sin poder evitarlo e izo caso al chico manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha se colocó tras ella cogiéndola de la cintura mientras que con el otro brazo le tapaba el rostro con la manga de su hitoe para asegurarse de que no viera nada y comenzó a andar hacia la entrada de la cueva mientras agudizaba todo lo posible sus oídos, pues estaba perdiendo sus sentidos de Hanyou.

Pero no, no detectaba ningún oído ni ningún olor extraño. La cueva estaba totalmente despejada.

El silencio hacía que sus pisadas por la tierra de pequeñas piedras se escucharan y que la chica se tropezara sin poder evitarlo.

-Ten cuidado tonta.

La estrechó contra él pegando más su pecho contra su espalda para evitar que tropezara de nuevo y la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirle _tan _cerca.

-Espérate aquí, no te muevas. -Digo mientras le daba la vuelta a la muchacha para que quedara de espaldas a él. –Mantén los ojos cerrados.

La chica permaneció en silencio. No corría el aire, y por lo que veía a través de sus parpados cerrados sabía que estaban en un lugar bastante oscuro.

El chico encendió con rapidez la fogata que había preparado esa misma mañana mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer, vigilando que no se girara.

-¿Estas encendiendo fuego? -Preguntó la muchacha al sentir el chasquido de las dos piedras chocando entre sí.

Giró la cabeza en dirección de la chica de inmediato, preocupado por si se había atrevido a mirar, sin embargo seguía girada.

Suspiro de alivio.

-No abras los ojos he. –Le advirtió un poco molesto. Estaba perdiendo sus cualidades de Hanyou, y quisiera o no… eso le frustraba.

Kagome soltó una risita que poco duró cuando los brazos de su marido le envolvieron la cintura. Le apartó el cabello negro del cuello y se acercó a su oído.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta. -Le susurró dándole un beso debajo del lóbulo haciendo que la piel blanca de la chica se erizara y suspirara.

Y contra toda su voluntad se dio la vuelta con Inuyasha aún abrazado a ella abriendo los ojos con lentitud.

Sé tapó la boca con las manos a causa del asombro, eh Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo.

Estaban en una cueva, -como ya había imaginado ella- ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con las paredes de piedra de color grisáceas, con unos pequeños agujeros en todo lo alto dejando pasar los últimos segundos de luz del día acompañados de la pequeña fogata que había encendido hace un momento, y al lado, una pequeña piscina de aguas termales de donde salía vapor a causa de la temperatura, con unas grandes rocas en medio. El agua estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Mientras esperaba a que Kagome reaccionara, sintió una ola dentro de su cuerpo, como si cada latido de su corazón bombeara con muchísima fuerza.

Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero aun así permaneció inmóvil.

Sus colmillos desaparecieron al igual que sus garras, que poco a poco, dieron paso a unas uñas cortas y delicadas. Su orejas de perro desaparecieron para convertirse en orejas de humano, y su cabello, pasó de un tono color plata, a pasar a un color gris oscuro hasta convertirse en un color negro azabache.

Entonces, Kagome, giró sobre su cuerpo para poder mirar a Inuyasha. Permaneció en silencio cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los oscuros de él.

_¿Hoy hay luna nueva? _Pensó ella confundida mientras miraba esos ojos.

-¿Por eso querías que cogiera mi arco?

El Hanyou permaneció en silencio.

-Mientras esté contigo no me pasará nada Inuyasha.

Se aceró a él y le besó con delicadeza.

No le hacía falta preguntarle si en realidad había estado con Myoga esta mañana, pues ya se imaginaba que había estado en la cueva preparando todo.

Él sabía cuánto le gustaba a la chica bañarse tranquila en agua caliente y cuando por casualidad encontró las aguas termales no dudó en darle la pequeña sorpresa. Sin embargo, por su orgullo, decidió esperarse hasta esta noche para que todo fuera más… _humano._

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha, me gusta mucho. –Le dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada.

Él le apartó la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Mujer… no-no me las des… -Le susurró.

Ella en respuesta sonrió con ganas.

-Yo te esperaré sentado ahí. –le anunció Inuyasha separándose de ella mientras le cogía el arco y el carcaj del hombro para dirigirse a la pared de roca –Pero si quieres, puedo… esperar fuera hasta que termines.

La expresión de la chica paso a estar entristecida. Le siguió hasta quedar de nuevo en frente de él.

-Prefiero… -comenzó a decirle con timidez –que… bueno, que nos bañemos… juntos. –Agachó la mirada con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Él no contestó, cosa que hizo que Kagome le mirara y se alejara de él hasta las pequeñas rocas al lado del agua para comenzar a desvestirse. No iba a insistirle. Sabía que estando en su forma humana estaba más alerta que nunca, y no iba a reprochárselo.

Inuyasha seguía ahí de pie, observando como la chica se desnudaba delante de él con inocencia sin mirarle. Primero se desató la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros ante la atenta mirada oscura del chico. Luego, desató su hakama de color rojo, callendo al suelo dejando sus piernas finas al descubierto para a continuación, desabrochar su camisa blanca y arrastrarla por sus hombros.

Los ojos del chico oscurecieron más aun cuando la muchacha se agachó totalmente desnuda para recoger sus ropas y dejarlas apartadas del agua.

Kagome le sonrió tímidamente.

Él solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo.

La había visto muchas veces desnuda antes de hacerla su hembra, sin embargo, ella reaccionaba tapándose corriendo llena de vergüenza, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, en frente de él totalmente desnuda, metiéndose dentro de la caliente agua cristalina.

Volvió a gruñir. Sus emociones humanas le estaban traicionando para mantener su seguridad y la de la chica… pero quería estar con ella y olvidarse de todo. Sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a desnudarse, dejando las ropas al lado de las de la chica, y colocando su espada todo lo cerca posible del agua para tenerla más cerca por si pasaba algo aunque no sirviera de nada.

La chica volteó para ver como su marido se acercaba silencioso totalmente desnudo, haciendo que se sonrojara notoriamente.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo, haciendo que solo se escuchara el ruido del agua movida por sus pasos en la cueva. Se colocó en frente de la chica quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada? –Le susurró colocando su mano ahora sin garras en su nuca para poder besar sus labios.

Kagome jadeó cuando notó que los labios del Hanyou comenzaban a deslizarse por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Siempre te protegeré... –Le volvió a susurrar provocándole un escalofrío.

Se besaron de nuevo, y sin separar sus labios, Inuyasha la llevó con él hasta la roca que estaba posicionada en el centro del agua. Se sentó recostado en ella, colocando a Kagome en su regazo, haciendo que su miembro rozara su entrada.

El ahora humano suspiró contra sus labios.

Las aguas no eran profundas, ya que el agua les cubría hasta el pecho.

Siguieron besándose sin separarse.

Inuyasha subió su mano por la cintura de la chica llegando a su pecho, y comenzó a acariciarlo, pellizcando el rosado botón rosa del centro, provocando que se endureciera sin poder evitarlo.

La chica gimió contra su boca.

_No tengo garras, _Pensó Inuyasha cruzándosele una idea por la mente.

Quería aprovechar que ahora estaba en su forma humana para poder hacerle todo lo que no podía cuando era Hanyou…

Con la otra mano, comenzó a descender por entre sus cuerpos llegando hasta su punto más sensible, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente en forma circular.

La chica pegó un grito de placer contra su boca al sentir la mano del chico en ese sitio, sin poder evitar temblar bajo su mano.

El joven se separó de sus labios, mirando atentamente la expresión de puro placer de su mujer, de su _hembra __mientras seguía masajeando. _

Kagome, totalmente avergonzada por como Inuyasha la miraba, agachó la mirada mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-No. Quiero que me mires a los ojos. -Ordenó el chico con voz ronca.

La chica subió cautelosa la mirada, avergonzada, hasta que al fin sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

Inuyasha masajeó con más rapidez, provocando que un chillido ahogado saliera de la garganta de la chica y que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo por el placer.

-Mírame. -Ordeno de nuevo.

La chica abrió como pudo los ojos encontrándose con los de él. No podía más. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo sin control, quemando sus venas por dentro.

Agarró con fuerza el cabello negro de su marido y se dejó llevar por el placer mirándole a los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrarlos.

-¡Inuyasha! -Gritó desgarrándose la garganta mientras que él seguía masajeando su pequeño botón ahora más calmadamente para que disfrutara del momento...

Kagome cayó rendida entre sus brazos, respirando con dificultad y pestañeando con fuerza.

Inuyasha la acunó entre sus brazos con ternura, esperando a que recuperara el aliento.

Sonrió para sí mismo de pura satisfacción. No le gustaban las noches de luna nueva, pues se sentía desprotegido, sin embargo… esta le estaba gustando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí. -Respondió Kagome intentando aun recuperar el aliento.

El chico puso de nuevo sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas para ayudarla a descender por él lentamente, mientras que ella, se ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del medio-demonio.

Ambos gimieron de placer.

Después de estar varios segundos sin moverse, Kagome comenzó su caderas de delante hacia atrás con lentitud, haciendo que Inuyasha cerrara los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido de puro placer.

El chico estaba totalmente convencido que él no se merecía esto. Este tipo de placer por haber sido un monstruo en el pasado. Y menos, tener a esa chica a su lado. En cierto modo se sentía culpable porque no entendía cómo Kagome lo había dejado todo por él, su casa, su época, su familia, sus amigos… Todo por él… Todo por amor. Por permanecer juntos.

Siempre pensó que después de que Kikyo falleciera acabaría solo, corrompido por la ambición de ser más poderoso, por ser un Youkai completo. Pero apareció ella, la persona que estaba atada a él en un pequeño hilo rojo…

El chico clavó sus uñas en su piel.

Sentía que la amaba con toda su alma, con toda su vida, pero se sentía vacío por no decirle lo que sentía por ella aunque se lo demostrara. Quería decírselo, susurrárselo.

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, besando sus labios mientras suspiraba. Sabía que sus emociones estaban saliendo fuera, y no le importaba.

Cuando sintió a su hembra estrecharse contra él, se separó de sus labios para encontrarse con su mirada.

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía.

Sin esperar mucho, Inuyasha subió su mano hasta el rostro de ella, acunándolo con delicadeza, haciendo que ella abriera los parpados.

-Te amo Kagome. –Le susurró cerca de su rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar haciendo que la muchacha comenzara a llorar de felicidad.

-Yo también Inuyasha…

Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma más rápida, en un vaivén rápido.

-Si... -Gimió el Hanyou colocando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha mientras que con la mano que tenía en su nuca la estrechaba con él.

Ninguno de los dos había vivido experiencia igual. Se querían como nunca lo habían hecho. Habían nacido para conocerse, desafiando al día ya la noche, desafiando al miedo, desafiando al tiempo...

Inuyasha gimió de nuevo, anunciándole que ya llegaba su momento. Kagome echó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello -como de costumbre- mientras ella también se abandonaba al placer.

Ambos gimieron ante el éxtasis.

Sin embargo, esta vez el chico no la mordió. Simplemente se dedicó a darle tiernos besos ahí donde le había su primera "marca" mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Eran dos personas haciendo el amor para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Dos humanos amándose…

Permanecieron de nuevo en silencio en el agua, recostados en la roca. Ni siquiera habían cenado, no les habían anunciado a sus amigos que se marchaban y quizás mañana por la mañana se preocuparían al ver que no estaban, pero no les importaba, estaban juntos. Solo eso les importaba. Nada más.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos relajándose aún dentro de ella. Sin ninguna duda este había sido el mejor baño de toda su vida, al igual que el de ella, y que seguramente no sería el último que tendrían...

-Te amo… mi pequeña y frágil humana. -Le volvió a susurrar el ahora humano.


	8. Nuevo aroma

-¿De verdad que no quieres cenar nada? -Preguntó la anciana Kaede aguantando en el aire el bol de sopa esperando a que Kagome lo cogiera.

La muchacha permaneció quieta sentada en su sitio mientras sentía todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. La sopa que hacia la anciana le encantaba, sin embargo ahora no la podía no ni ver, ni tan siquiera olerla. Tan solo con acercársela le producían una serie de náuseas que le hacían revolver completamente el estómago. Era una sensación extraña. Una sensación que nunca había sentido.

Pasaron varios segundos interminables mientras se debatía en una batalla interior.

_¿Debería comérmela? La verdad es que tampoco tengo mucha hambre… Pero no podría hacerle eso a Kaede, no podía ser tan maleducada de rechazar la comida que ha preparado para todos..._

-Oye si no quiere cenar no insistas. -Defendió Inuyasha a su esposa haciendo que está saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No, no te preocupes Inuyasha, está bien. -Le calmó Kagome mientras cogía el bol caliente de las manos de la anciana con cautela.

Kaede le sonrió amablemente e Inuyasha zurció el ceño mientras bebía otro sorbo de su bol.

Kagome intentó no poner mala cara, pero le resultó imposible cuando el olor del vapor de la sopa llegó a su nariz.

-Está muy rica. -Comentó Miroku mientras sorbía intentando convencerla.

-¡Sí, la verdad es que te ha salido buenísima! -Exclamó el pequeño Shippo mirando a la anciana Kaede sonriente.

Kagome arrugó la frente y cerró los ojos intentado tranquilizarse.

_No pasa nada... Solo son dos sorbos de nada...,_Pensaba para ella misma.

Se llevó el bol a la boca con lentitud, y en el momento en que su lengua tocó el caldo caliente, una punzada desde el estomagó le hizo tirar el bol en el suelo, y salir de la cabaña a toda prisa con una mano tapando su boca para evitar vomitar allí en medio.

-¡Kagome!-Exclamó asustado Inuyasha siguiendo a la muchacha de pelo negro dejando su bol de sopa en el suelo sin importarle siquiera si se había derramado.

Kaede disimuló una sonrisa para sí misma, mientras que los demás se quedaron inmóviles por lo que acababa de suceder y en silencio. La única que parecía estar verdaderamente tranquila aparte de la anciana era Sango.

-Voy con Kagome. -Anunció Shippo poniéndose en pie y pasando por delante de la exterminadora.

-No. -Dijo tranquila deteniendo al pequeño Kitsune agarrándole del hombro -_Déjale__s_tranquilos.

El pequeño Shippo permaneció un segundo en silencio mirando la expresión de su amiga, y por alguna extraña razón le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio mientras comenzaba de nuevo a beberse la sopa mientras que con las orejas, prestaba total atención a lo que estaba sucediendo fuera. Preocupado por Kagome.

-Quizás esté enferma... -Susurró el monje algo preocupado mirando a su esposa.

Sango le devolvió la mirada, una mirada tranquilizadora, una mirada que le decía que no se preocupara, que eso era... _¿normal?_

Inuyasha sujetó con delicadeza el cabello de la muchacha apartándoselo del rostro mientras está se convulsionaba violentamente apoyada en el árbol más cercano que había encontrado sin poder vomitar nada, ya que no había comido nada durante todo el día. El chico la miraba totalmente preocupado, sin saber que le pasaba, sin saber porque estaba _enferma._

Kagome se limpió la boca con la manga de su Kimono y apoyó su frente en el tronco del árbol intentando calmarse mientras intentaba respirar más lentamente. Se sentía muy exhausta.

Su marido se colocó a su lado y con delicadeza y nerviosismo tocó suavemente la frente de la chica aparatándola levemente del árbol.

-Déjame. -Amenazó la chica con la voz cebrada por las lágrimas apartándose de él de un manotazo y mirándole a la cara.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil con su manó parada en el aire, sin saber qué hacer. La muchacha tenía los ojos hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, y con su rostro muchísimo más blanco de lo normal, haciendo que sus labios rojos a causa de las náuseas resaltasen más de su delicado rostro.

El medio-demonio la miró sin comprender mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela.

-¿Kagome?

-No. -Dijo Kagome retrocediendo dos pasos alejándose de él -No te acerques por favor...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido deteniéndose ante la frase que había soltado la muchacha. ¿Qué no se le acercara? ¿Acaso Kagome tenía miedo de él? Estaba aquí con ella porque estaba realmente preocupado.

-Vete. -Volvió a repetir Kagome ahora con voz firme mirándole a los ojos a través de las lágrimas. -Déjame sola, por favor.

Inuyasha zurció el ceño ahora enfadado.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? -Exclamó el medio-demonio bajando su mano -¡Bien! Me voy a seguir cenando. -Anunció con voz sería mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Kaede –¡Keh!

Kagome se llevó las manos a su rostro intentando o esconderse, intentado parar a las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas sin control alguno.

Inuyasha giró su rosto y la miró desde la puerta de la cabaña.

-Cuando se te pase la rabieta, avísame. -Y desapareció dentro de la cabaña dejándola completamente sola como ella había pedido.

Entonces, un frio helado atravesó el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que brotaran más lágrimas por sus ojos con desesperación.

_¿Pero porque me siento así? No, hay algo en mí que no va bien..._

Kagome secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, y se dirigió en dirección a su cabaña totalmente abatida pero decidida.

Inuyasha entró en la cabaña con el ceño zurcido y con los brazos cruzados mientras todos los pares de ojos de los presentes se posaban sobre él. Se sentó recostado en la pared lo más alejado de ellos con las piernas cruzadas pensativo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Shippo rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

El medio-demonio permaneció callado sin darle respuesta al pequeño Kitsune y zurció más el ceño. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba a Kagome, y eso le ponía más del nos nervios, sin poder entender por qué le había tratado así hace un momento.

-Caya Shippo. -Le susurró la anciana Kaede al ver que el pequeño zorrito se disponía de nuevo a preguntar, y el obedeció.

-Ven conmigo Inuyasha. -Dijo Miroku poniéndose en pie.

Sango le lanzó una mirada asesina su marido al ver las intenciones que este tenía. El Hanyou se tenía que _enterar por_ _Kagome y solo por ella._Miroku le giñó un ojo con disimulo y la exterminadora se tranquilizó.

-Vamos. -Repitió de nuevo el monje mientras salía de la casita sin esperarle.

Inuyasha se puso en pié y salió de la casita en silencio siguiendo al monje con frustración sin ni siquiera mirar a Kaede, Rin, Sango o Shippo.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la pequeña colína que había antes de bajar al rio, sentándose en silencio mientras observaban el agua correr hacia abajo, con la luna reflejada sobre ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Gruñó molesto Inuyasha mirando al rio.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? -Preguntó Miroku sin hacer caso a la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo medio-demonio.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Está en nuestra cabaña.

Aunque no la había visto irse, el rastro de la muchacha le decía que se encontraba allí.

Miroku suspiró aliviado y cogió aire de nuevo llenando sus pulmones, preparándose. _Ese_tema no le resultaba precisamente incomodo, pero algo le decía que tenía que ser bastante cuidadoso. Para no meter la pata y para que no acabara con un ojo morado.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Kagome? -Le preguntó mirándole con el semblante amable.

-No. -Contestó sin más Inuyasha con la mirada puesta en el agua.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba...,_Pensó el monje un poco preocupado mirando de nuevo al rio suspirando.

-¿As notado algo raro en ella?

Inuyasha giró su rostro y le miró sin entender.

-¿Algo raro?

Miroku suspiró mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en el agua.

_¿Pero este chico es tonto o qué le pasa?_

-Que duerme más de lo normal, mareos, más cambios de humor como el de hace un momento... -Le explicó el monje conteniendo una débil sonrisa...

El Hanyou posó su mirada de nuevo en el río, apartándola del rostro de su amigo mientras se quedaba en silencio, pensativo.

Sí, en los últimos días la había notado extraña. Dormía demasiado, solo comía arroz blanco, e incluso le había pedido varias veces helado de chocolate inconscientemente, de eso que solo había en su época. Pero no le había dado importancia, ni siquiera cuando la noche pasada, cuando él se le había acercado cariñosamente y la muchacha le rechazó, diciendo así que _esta noche no._Pero sí que había algo que realmente le preocupaba. El olor de la chica. No era el mismo, no era el mismo a cuando él la marcó dejando su olor en ella. Era diferente.

-¿Y bien? -Insistió el monje con cautela.

Inuyasha suspiró.

Le resultaba difícil hablar de _este tema_con cualquiera, pero Miroku era su amigo. Y aunque le costara, podía confiar en él.

-Su olor ha cambiado -Explicó en un susurro -Ahora es más...-Pareció buscar la palabra apropiada- fuerte, más intenso.

Miroku sonrío de nuevo con la vista puesta en el agua sin poder evitarlo e Inuyasha le miró con mala cara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes?

-Ves hablar con ella ahora. No la dejes sola. -Dijo con voz alegre sin poder dejar de sonreír haciendo que el Hanyou se pusiera más de los nervios.

-¿Tu _sabes algo_? -Le preguntó Inuyasha con voz acusadora.

Miroku se puso en pie cogiendo su bastón de Buda en silencio sin responderle.

-¡Vamos no puedes ser tan tonto!

Y sonriendo, se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña de Kaede dejándole solo sentado en frente del río.

El chico de pelo blanco permaneció en silencio aún sentado en el césped. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

-La verdad es que está más rara de lo normal... -Se susurró a sí mismo.

En todo este tiempo que llevaba aquí con él, desde que se casaron, desde su primera noche de bodas, nunca le había sucedido eso a Kagome. Nunca... Ni si quiera cuando estaban en tiempos de guerra contra Naraku.

Giró su cabeza mirando a la casita de Kaede, y vio que Miroku ya se había metido a dentro. _No puedes ser tan tonto,_eso es lo que le había dicho hace un momento el monje, algo que el Hanyou no entendía.

_¡Él sí que es tonto!_

Miró en dirección a su cabaña preocupado, allí donde se encontraba Kagome, cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que el aroma _intenso_de la muchacha llegara a su nariz.

Sus orejas se pusieron tiesas cuando reconoció el olor. Era el mismo, o al menos parecido a cuando Sango estaba embarazada de Miroku.

_¿Embarazada? ¡Embrazada!_

Él cerebro del chico quedo una milésima de segundo en blanco sin poder reaccionar.

_Mareos, cambios de humor... ¡Por eso Miroku me había preguntado si había notado algo extraño en ella!_ _¡Está embarazada!, ¡Embarazada de mí!_

Se puso en pie y comenzó a correr y a saltar todo lo máximo que le daban sus piernas para poder llegar lo antes posible a su cabaña con Kagome, su Kagome.

_El olor de una... embarazada._

* * *

La chica se sentó recostada en la pared, abrazándose así misma con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas en silencio mientras escuchaba chiscar las vivas llamas de la pequeña fogata. Algo le pasaba que no era _normal._Algo no iba bien en ella. Desde que puso en pie en el suelo de esta época para quedarse y vivir en el Sengoku, no le había pasado nada, ni siquiera un simple resfriado.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que estaba aquí, dos meses que habían cambiado su vida por completo. Su relación con el Hanyou, la conversación con la anciana Kaede sobre la marca, los consejos de su amiga Sango, las risas de Miroku, el crecimiento de Shippo y Rin, que cada día estaban más grandes... Su boda con el hombre de su vida, la noche de bodas, las noches en vela... Las sorpresas...

Entonces una pequeña idea surgió de la mente de la chica.

Sacó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas y extendió sus manos delante de ella, totalmente _asustada_ y comenzó a contar los días con los dedos.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

Y otra vez de nuevo.

_Mareos, cambios de humor... No. ¡No puede ser!_

_Uno, dos, tres..._

Solo había una imagen en su mente. Un pequeño niño de ojos dorados, con unas pequeñas orejitas encima de su cabecita, encima de su cabello largo y de color blanco. _Como su padre._

_Mareos, cambios de humor... ¡Embarazada! Estoy embarazada!_, pensaba la chica ahora con la mirada perdida y con los dedos quietos.

Llevaba dos meses en la época Sengoku. Y hacía más de dos semanas que le tendría que haber venido el periodo. Un periodo que le había olvidado por completo por los cortos y maravillosos días que estaba pasando, y unos días que había hecho cambiar su vida por completo.

¿Pero para eso se había casado con Inuyasha no? Para poder convertirse en su hembra y poder traer su descendía al mundo, tal y como le había explicado Kaede aquel día que tuvieron la conversación de la "marca".

_Pero si solo tengo diez y ocho años... ¡Soy demasiado joven aún! ¿Y... Como se lo diré a Inuyasha? ¿Y si él no quiere?_

Entonces, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la muchacha, el medio-demonio apareció por la puerta como un rayo, cruzando sus miradas.

::::::::::::

Siento el retraso, pero es qué ya he comenzado los estudios de nuevo y ahora casi no tengo tiempo... Pero he subido dos capis seguidos! Espero mucho que os gusten, y de verdad, muchas gracias tambien por los comentarios que me dejáis, me ayudan mucho a seguir a adelante.

No olvideis seguir comentandome, sean criticas, consejos, etc, todo sea para mejorar! Subire el proximo lo antes posible, lo aseguro! ^^


	9. Mi cachorro

Kagome se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, recostada sobre el gran Árbol Sagrado con su mejor amigo al lado cuidando de ella, Koga. Estaba esperando a Inuyasha, que había ido a la época moderna para coger todos los _antojos_de su mujer.

El demonio lobo se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas con cuidado, observando la gran panza que tenía la muchacha. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que Inuyasha y ella supieron que iban a ser papás y la verdad, es que había cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces.

-¿Cómo están Ayame y tu hijo Eita? -Preguntó Kagome con voz entusiasmada a su mejor amigo mientras se acunaba con ternura la barriga con las manos.

Eita, el primer y único hijo Koga y Ayame había nacido aproximadamente hace siete meses, el próximo líder de la manada de los demonios lobo. El pequeño tenía los ojos verdes como los de su madre, con cabello negro y con la personalidad muy parecida a la de Koga. Aunque Eita solo tuviera meses ya se veía que su personalidad era muy parecida a la del líder lobo.

-Están estupendamente, -Contestó el demonio lobo con orgullo mientras sonreía a su amiga -Eita ya camina, -Sonrió aún más- y también gruñe.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron por el asombro.

-¿Ya camina con ocho meses? -Preguntó incrédula.

-Mi hijo es un demonio. -Explicó de nuevo con orgullo contestando a la pregunta de la futura mamá.

Koga dirigió la mirada a la enorme barriga de su amiga, haciendo que la nostalgia llenara su pecho recordando cuando Ayame aún tenía la enrome barriga.

-¿Puedo? -Preguntó mientras alzaba la mano y le miraba con una sonrisa preguntando así si podía tocar su gran panza.

-¡Claro! -Exclamó Kagome entusiasmada.

La muchacha apartó una de sus manos de la barriga y cogió la de su amigo lobo, colocándola encima de su enrome barriga con su delicada mano encima de la enrome mano de él.

Kagome movió su mano, llevando la del demonio lobo con ella con delicadeza, sintiendo al cachorro que llevaba dentro.

Nunca se había imaginado así, embarazada. Embarazada del hombre de su vida, de su Inuyasha. Si esta misma imagen se la hubiera imaginado hace tres años atrás seguramente que hubiera pensado que estaba loca. Pero aquí estaba, esperando un cachorro desde hace unos ocho meses mientras esperaba a que regresara su marido, a su marido... Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde entonces. Y todas para bien, aunque la verdad también era sorprendente.

Koga sonrió mientras sentía a través de su mano el mal genio del cachorro, que le metió una patadita al sentir la mano a través de la panza.

-¡Tiene el mal genio de su padre! -Exclamó el lobo al sentir la patada sin dejar de acunar la barriga sonriente.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aún recordaba cuando se enteró de que iba a ser mamá. Cuando por un instante sintió miedo, nerviosismo e incluso dudas... Unas sensaciones que desaparecieron cuando el Hanyou la apoyó al completo, sus amigos Sango y Miroku le ayudaron en todo, -Aunque algo le decía a la muchacha que sus amigos sabían antes que ella lo de su embarazado...- cuando Kaede le explicó todo sobre el embarazo y las grandes posibilidades que había de que su cachorro tuviera sangre de dominio, como _su padre_. Inuyasha.

"No te preocupes Kagome, estaré siempre a tu lado... y al del cachorro..." Eso era lo que le había dicho nada más cruzar sus miradas cuando él entró en la cabaña y la vio sentada recostada en la pared con las manos extendidas y con la expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué crees que será? -El lobo de ojos azules miró a Kagome con total curiosidad mientras sentía otra patadita sobre su mano sin poder reprimir otra sonrisa.

La futura mamá solo podía imaginar a un niño de ojos dorados con el cabello blanco, y sobre todo con orejitas de perro encima de la cabecita. Como _su padre._

-Quita las manos de encima de Kagome. -Amenazó tajante Inuyasha saliendo del pozo con la mochila amarilla cargada a su hombro llena de comida. De todos los _antojos_de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha! -Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa en la cara mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-Espera ya te ayudo. -Dijo para sí mismo su amigo Koga apartando su mano de la barriga de su amiga mientras se ponía en pie y le ayudaba levantarse del suelo con delicadeza, agarrándola de los brazos.

Tan grande era su panza que le costaba incluso hacer gestos como ese por sí sola, por muy insignificantes que fueran, y eso que aún le quedaban un par de semanas aproximadamente para dar a luz aunque el gran tamaño de su barriga indicara lo contrario.

-Gracias Koga. -Agradeció Kagome por la ayuda mientras se aparaba de él e iba al encuentro con Inuyasha.

El Hanyou la contempló por un momento mientras se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Su cabello negro cayendo en forma de cascada por su fina espalda, con los ojos marrones más brillantes que nunca y con su gran barriga.

Ella, una sacerdotisa embarazada de él, un Hanyou.

Inuyasha también había tenido miedo cuando se enteró de que iba a ser papá, pero no dudó un segundo en decirle aquella frase a Kagome; "No te preocupes Kagome, estaré siempre a tu lado... y al del cachorro". Él sabía que la chica también había tenido miedo e incluso había sentido pánico, pero a pesar de lo joven que ella era, -El Hanyou también- en los grandes cambios de humor y los antojos habían conseguido salir adelante. Aunque Inuyasha no pudiera evitar sentirse el "malo de la película" al haber robado la vida de Kagome habiéndola "su hembra".

La besó en la frente con delicadeza para después poder tocar con suavidad su panza, saludando así a su cachorro.

Koga miraba la escena desde debajo de las grandes ramas del árbol.

-¿As traído todo lo que te pedí? -Preguntó entusiasmada Kagome mientras pensaba en el chocolate haciéndole la boca a agua.

-Y muchas más cosas. -Respondió el Hanyou mientras se sacaba la mochila del hombro y la habría mirando en su interior -Toma.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron aún más cuando vio lo que Inuyasha le ofrecía, una pequeña cajita llena de bombones de chocolate, sus preferidos. Cogió con energía la cajita y la abrió con ansia delante de los atentos ojos de Inuyasha y Koga mientras comenzaba a engullirlos.

-¡Madre mía, esto está buenísimo!

Ambos caminaron en dirección a Koga, que seguía observando con atención la escena desde al lado del tronco del Árbol Sagrado.

-Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo Koga, no tendrías por qué haberlo hecho. -Agradeció mientras se metía otro bombón en la boca y se acercaba a él _intentando abrazarle._

-No me las des preciosa, -Inuyasha zurció el ceño ante el piropo y Koga le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- cuando el perro se vaya de nuevo estaré aquí haciéndote compañía como hoy. -Le sonrió y la beso con ternura el cabello.

Era su mejor amigo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido hace tres años, se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

-Vamos lárgate ya. -Le sugirió Inuyasha con voz fría.

-Perro estúpido.

-¿Quieres pelea? -Le gruño el medio-demonio.

Koga no le prestó atención.

-¡Nos vemos! -Gritó el lobo mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Kagome.

Koga se detuvo ante la voz de su amiga.

-Prométeme que cuando nazca _mi bebé__, vendrás con Ayame y Eita para presentarlos__.-_Sugirió Kagome totalmente entusiasmaday sonriente.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado desde detrás de ella.

_-Te lo prometo._

Y comenzó a correr de nuevo dirigiéndose a su territorio, con su familia y con sus camaradas lobos.

-¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿Y el abuelo? ¿Y Sota? ¿Y Buyo? -Preguntó Kagome seguidamente mientras se dirigían a la aldea metiéndose en la boca otro bombón.

-Están perfectamente, tienen muchas ganas de verte.

Inuyasha miró como Kagome comía con felicidad el chocolate que le había traído, manchándose los labios con gracia.

Fueron a verles hace 7 meses, cuando había pasado el primer mes de su embarazo para darles la noticia y el mismo día en que nació Eita, el hijo de Koga y Ayame. Seguramente que los dos cachorros se llevarían aproximadamente un año.

Kagome se lamió los dedos limpiando el rastro de chocolate.

-Como siga así acabare poniéndome como una vaca. –dijo con voz de disgusto.

-Cállate, que estás preciosa.

Toda la sangre de la muchacha le subió a la cara en cuestión de segundos, e Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Tía Kagome! ¡Tío Inuyasha! -Gritaron a la vez Onami y Nari, las dos hijas de Sango y Miroku mientras corrían a su encuentro.

-¿Nos has traído regalos? -Preguntó Onami abalanzándose sobre el Hanyou.

Inuyasha le pasó una bolsa de gominolas con forma de ositos y de todos colores.

-¡Tía Kagome cada día tienes más barriga! -Le exclamó Nari a mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder tocarle la barriga.

-¡Mira Nari! -Le dijo Onami a su hermana enseñándole la bolsa de gominolas.

-¡Yo quiero!

Las dos gemelas se dirigieron sonrientes a los bancos de la entrada de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde estaban sentados sus amigos Sango y Miroku con Ganku jugando en suelo, y por supuesto la anciana Kaede.

Kagome observó a las pequeñas gemelas mientras ella y su marido se acercaban al banco. Eran completamente idénticas, aunque también muy diferentes. Onami tenía mucho valor y mostraba mucha curiosidad por todo, mientras que Nari era completamente a al revés, algo vergonzosa y cohibida, pero ambas siempre tenían una sonrisa en la cara, mostrando su felicidad inocente a la gente con solo casi cuatro añitos ya.

_¿Cómo será mi cachorro?_

_-_Vaya, sí que as traído la mochila llena. -Comentó Miroku asombrado mientras se echaba a un lado dejando espacio para que Kagome se sentara a su lado.

-Keh.

Kagome suspiró al sentarse en el banco, relajando sus piernas y todos sus músculos del cuerpo mientras que Inuyasha se quitaba la mochila de hombro y la dejaba en el suelo delante de ellos.

-Pues para haber tardado casi una tarde entera no está tan llena. -Le reprochó Sango mirando en el interior de la mochila.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sango sin que esta se diera cuenta. Ya le costaba bastante separarse de su Kagome para que encima se lo echaran en cara.

-¿Puedo darle una al hermanito? -Le preguntó Nari a su padre ofreciéndole una gominola a su hermano menor Ganku.

-Tu hermano aún es demasiado pequeño. -Le negó Miroku a su hija.

El pequeño tenía aproximadamente ya dos añitos. Sus hermanas gemelas le llevaban un año de diferencia, mientras que él sería por dos años más grande que el cachorro de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¿Cuándo nacerá tu hijo, tía Kagome? -Preguntó curiosa Onami mientras se llenaba la boca de los ositos de colores.

-Aún faltan una o dos semanas, -intervino Kaede respondido a la pregunta de la niña- pero... -miró a la gran barriga de la chica pensativa- por el tamaño que tiene yo diría que pocos días. –Hizo una leve pausa para mirar el rostro de la embarazada –Tengo ganas de saber que sexo tiene.

-Yo creo que será un niño. –Dijo Miroku sonriente.

-¡A mí me gustaría que fuese un niña! –Comentó Rin.

Kagome se acunó tiernamente la barriga y pudo sentir otra patadita de su cachorro, como confirmando las palabras de la anciana.

El Hanyou permaneció en silencio mientras posó su mirada en la barriga de su mujer, mirando como esta acunaba su barriga con delicadeza, acunando su cachorro.

_Seré padre en cuestión de días. Padre..._

* * *

Esa misma noche, mientras la luna estaba en todo lo alto del cielo rodeada por las estrellas sin ninguna nube alrededor, Kagome comenzó a sentir un débil dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Se removió entre las manta del futón con cuidado de no despertar a Inuyasha, que dormía a su lado plácidamente y se tocó la barriga en un acto reflejo. De nuevo, otra vez ese dolor pero más agudo y doloroso que el anterior haciéndola gemir con angustia.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos por el ruido y cogió a Tessaiga en un acto reflejo quedando sentado. Kagome gimió de nuevo y el Hanyou volteó a mirar a su mujer con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa... Kagome? -Le susurró preocupado mirándola dejando de nuevo a Tessaiga en el suelo.

-Me duele mucho la... -De nuevo, otro latigazo de dolor la hizo gemir con fuerza a la muchacha dejando su frase a medias.

-¡Kagome! -Exclamó asustado Inuyasha incorporándola para que quedara medio sentada.

De pronto, la muchacha sitió como se le humedecían las piernas, mojando las mantas y el futón. Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia bajo, _temiéndose _lo peor.

_¿Pero qué...?_

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eh roto aguas Inuyasha! -Chilló la chica con pánico mirando hacia abajo -¡No puede ser!

Inuyasha perdió la mirada por una milésima de segundo mientras que Kagome gemía de nuevo por el dolor. Kaede les había dicho esa misma tarde que por lo menos faltaba una o dos semanas para que diera a luz y sin embargo _ya_había roto aguas, preparándose para el parto.

-¡Llévame con Kaede! ¡Ya! -Le exigió la muchacha en un grito mientras otro látigo de dolor le recorría el cuerpo.

El Hanyou no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente paralizado aun sujetándola con cuidado.

_¿Ya viene? ¿Ahora?_

-¡Inuyasha! -Le gritó de nuevo Kagome mientras le pegaba una bofetada en toda la cara.

El medio-demonio reaccionó entonces. Cogió de nuevo a Tessaiga y se la colocó en el obi de su Kimono rojo mientras se ponía en pie y cogía en brazos a su mujer estrechándola con cuidado contra su pecho.

Salieron de la cabaña a toda prisa hacia la cabaña de la venerable Kaede, iluminados por la presencia de la luna y las estrellas, quienes también serían testigos del nacimiento te la criatura mientras la muchacha se retorcía de dolor entre los brazos del chico.

-¡Vieja! -Gritó Inuyasha entrando de golpe en la cabaña.

El pequeño Shippo pegó un salto del susto al igual que Rin y provocando de la anciana abriera los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -Preguntó Shippo frotándose los ojos.

-¡Kagome! -Exclamaron Rin y Kaede a la vez muy sorprendidas.

A Kagome le faltaban aún una par de semanas más para parir, pero el tamaño de su barriga decía lo contrario y así era.

-¡Vamos! -Exclamó Inuyasha mientras de adentraba en la casita sin ningún permiso.

La muchacha pegó un grito de puro dolor arqueando la espalda aún en los brazos de su marido, sintiendo como se desgarraba por dentro.

-¡Shippo, Rin ir en busca de Sango y Miroku, rápido! –Se apresuró en decir la mujer mayor.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo de la cabaña a buscar al joven matrimonio sin contestar, corriendo todo lo rápido que le daban sus piernas.

Kaede encendió la hoguera rápidamente iluminando el interior de la casa.

-Túmbala aquí. –Le dijo totalmente concentrada mientras extendía una manta en el suelo y una pequeña almohada, y al lado toda clase de toallas.

Inuyasha la depositó suavemente en la manta de color blanco y se agacho a su lado para poder tocarle la barriga con ternura.

-No pasa nada, no me separare de ti. -Le aseguró.

-No. -Dijo una voz detrás de él -Tú tienes que esperar fuera con Miroku.

El medio-demonio volteó el rostro hacia Sango, dedicándole una mirada asesina sin hacerle apenas caso, quedándose donde estaba.

La exterminadora le agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

-¡Que haces! ¡Suéltame! –Le gritó Inuyasha zarandeándole intentando zafarse de su agarre-

-No le pasará nada. -Le aseguró Kaede mientras le levantaba las rodillas a Kagome y se posicionaba entre ellas.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su marido.

-No te preocupes. -Le susurró la chica con dulzura mientras Sango le empujaba de nuevo.

-¡Quiero estar contigo! -Exclamó furioso- ¡Es mi cachorro!

La exterminadora cerró la puerta dejándole fuera y se acercó con rapidez a Kagome, sentándose a su lado y colocando la cabeza sudada de la muchacha en sus rodillas mientras le pasaba un pañuelo húmedo por la frente intentando relajarla.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó la exterminadora.

-No mucho... –Susurró -Duele bastante... -Dijo en voz baja sin poder elevar más la voz.

Sango le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras recordaba el día en que nacieron sus pequeños, cuando el pobre Miroku sufrió una serie de insultos sin sentido.

Kagome volvió a sentir un terrible dolor en su abdomen. Gimió mientras las lágrimas saladas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Estate tranquila Kagome, ya está a punto de salir, cuando diga tres, empuja ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo Keade mientras quitaba con rapidez el hakama de la chica para poder poner su mirada en esa _zona_ donde solo había _mirado_Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó devilmente por un momento al verse así de _expuesta,_pero era así como se daba a luz. No había otra manera.

-Uno... -Comenzó a contar Kaede. Kagome apretó la mano de su amiga con la suya -Dos... Tres.

Kagome empujó con fuerza mientras el dolor la inundaba por completo. Soltó un grito desgarrador, dejándose toda la garganta, mientras le estrujaba con fuerza la mano a su podre amiga, que ya la tenía blanca a causa de no llegarle la sangre.

Nadie sabía cuál era el sexo del bebé. Inuyasha tenía la esperanza de que fuese un niño, con quien poder luchar y enseñarle todos los trucos de las batallas, mientras que Kagome tenía la esperanza de que saliera como su padre, un precioso niño de ojos dorados, tranquilo y bueno, un pequeño bebé Hanyou, aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas, ya que solo Inuyasha tenía la mitad de sangre demoníaca por su cuerpo y ella era humana.

-Vamos Kagome, puedes hacerlo. -Le animó la anciana viendo que ya asomaba la cabecita.

-¡Me duele! -Gritó con angustia -¡NO LO _VOLVERÉ HACER_ NUNCA MÁS! -Cogió aire de nuevo para poder seguir empujando -¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE!

El dolor que sentía era insoportable, al igual que el de Sango sentía por su mano.

-¡Ya falta poco Kagome! –Le animó la anciana.

La muchacha soltó el último grito acompañado del último empujón y todo quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras la pobre chica respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo soltando la mano de su amiga, que le pasó de nuevo el pañuelo húmedo por la frente.

Kaede observó varios segundos al cachorro en silencio.

-Es una Hanyou preciosa Kagome. -Dijo al fin la anciana con una gran sonrisa.


	10. Cuida de ellas

-Como siga chillando así acabara por despertar a todo el pueblo. –Comentó el pequeño Kitsune mirando sus pies, que colgaban en el aire por estar sentado en el banco de la entrada de la casita.

Inuyasha se dirigió a él con furia.

-Calma Inuyasha, -Le dijo el monje deteniéndole colocándole la mano en el hombro, el Hanyou le miró con rabia –es normal que estés nervioso. Relájate.

-¿Qué me relaje? –Chilló Inuyasha con más rabia zarandeándose -¡Como quieres que me relaje! ¡Tendría que estar ahí dentro!

-Sango no gritó tanto… -Susurró para sí misma Rin con todo de preocupación.

El medio demonio se apartó de Miroku. No podía estar quieto, se movía de un lado a otro con total nerviosismo, oliendo la sangre de la chica que impregnaba el aire acompañado de sus gritos.

Escuchó un lamento desgarrador prominente de Kagome, haciendo que se le congelara el pulso.

-Se acabó. –Bramó caminando hacia la entrada de la casita –Voy a entrar.

-No puedes Inuya-

El chico se estampó contra el suelo de golpe justo antes de poder entrar a la casita. Los ojos de los que estaban ahí fuera con él le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Siéntate! –Gritaba Kagome con todas sus fuerzas desde dentro de la casita, repitiendo la palabra varias veces haciendo que su cuerpo se hundiera más en el suelo.

-¡Pero que hace! –Exclamó el medio demonio desde el suelo.

Miroku sonrío para sí mismo, recordando como Sango le dedicó insultos gratuitos cunado nacieron sus gemelas. Entonces, un silencio sepulcral reino el lugar de golpe.

-¡Kagome! -Gritó Inuyasha entrando en el interior de la cabaña de la anciana de un salto en cuanto el silencio fue inundado por el llanto de un bebé.

Sé quedo paralizado en medio de la habitación, observando en silencio el fondo de la estancia, donde estaba tumbada Kagome en un nuevo futón limpio con _su cachorro_ en brazos, meciéndolo con ternura y sonriéndole con una sonrisa agotada por el esfuerzo que había hecho hace un momento mientras intentaba acallar su agudo llanto.

¿Agudo llanto?

Sango se levantó del al lado de Kagome y paso por el lado del Hanyou dedicándole una sonrisa seguida de la anciana Kaede, que salieron las dos sin decir nada dejándoles solos en la cabaña y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Inuyasha olisqueó el aire. Aunque el ambiente estuviera embriagado de sangre, pudo divisar una pequeña pero fuerte mota de olor ah... ¿Vainilla? No, ha flores dulces. Una aroma desconocida para él... No era una aroma desagradable, pero sí embriagante.

-Mira Inuyasha... -Susurró la chica de cabellos azabaches mirando a su marido con el rostro tranquilo. Su voz sonó por debajo del llanto de la criatura, pero sabía que el medio-demonio la escucharía.

El Hanyou le devolvió la mirada, dudando por un segundo sobre sus pies. No tenía miedo, pero si estaba preocupado y muy confundido. Él nunca había tenido un padre como referente y eso le preocupaba...

Movió sus pies con cautela acercándose a ella con lentitud y sigilo, mirando al pequeño bulto que tenía su mujer entre sus brazos. No sabía si el cachorro era macho o hembra, aunque el embriagante olor le indicaba que era...

¿Qué era?

Sé sentó a su lado con delicadeza ahora mirándola a ella preocupado.

-¿Cómo -El chico trago saliva- ...estas? -Preguntó en un susurro mientras colocaba su mano en la frente pegajosa de la muchacha.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa. Apoyó una de sus manos en el futón mientras que con la otra mantenía al cachorro en brazos y comenzó a levantarse para poder quedar sentada. El Hanyou la ayudó rápidamente a al ver sus intenciones, haciéndole menor el esfuerzo por sentarse.

-Toma... -Dijo mientras extendía los brazos hacía él pasándole el pequeño bulto tapado por una manta blanca.

Inuyasha extendió los brazos hasta coger a su cachorro y lo acurrucó en su pecho con un poco de torpeza, mientras Kagome observaba la escena con una sonrisa cansada.

Y en el momento en que el Hanyou cruzó los ojos con los del bebé, este dejó de llorar al instante y el medio-demonio se quedó sin respiración. Ambos se observaron con total atención, como si estuviesen estudiándose el uno al otro.

Era una pequeña cachorro, una Hanyou, como él...

_Por eso no reconocía el olor... Esto... ¡Esto es imposible!_

-¿Verdad que es preciosa? -Preguntó Kagome totalmente feliz sin ni siquiera preguntar por qué había dejado de llorar de pronto _su hija_. Se tumbó de nuevo en el futón con delicadeza, vencida por el cansancio sin dejar de observar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. De su ahora nueva vida... -_Se parece muchísimo a ti. -_Dijo con doble sentido mientras se le comenzaban a cerrar ojos.

Inuyasha no le prestó la mínima atención a su esposa. No podía parar de mirar esos ojos grandes y llenos de vida de color dorado que le observaban con atención. Como los suyos...

Deslizó su temblorosa mano hasta la cabecita del cachorro y con mucha delicadeza acarició el cabello negro para después acariciarle una de las orejitas que salían del cabello, provocándole una pequeñita pero cantarina risita a la Hanyou.

Inuyasha sonrió totalmente cautivado, feliz.

-Parece que tienes más sangre demoníaca de la que imaginas Inuyasha... Es una Hanyou, al igual que tu... -Le explicó Kagome mientras acariciaba la pierna de su marido.

¿Feliz?

Inuyasha apartó su mano de la cabeza de su hija y la dirigió de nuevo por debajo de la manta, sujetando con ambas manos el cuerpo de la bebé.

No. No podía estar feliz. Era una Hanyou como él. ¿Qué le pasaría a su hija? ¿Se convertiría en humana las noches de luna nueva al igual que él? ¿Se convertiría en demonio cada vez que estuviera en peligro? Y lo más _detestable;_tenían las mismas orejas. Los humanos le repudiarían por tener sangre de demonio… Y los Youkais por tener sangre humana, como a él le pasó cuando era pequeño… Eso sí que no. No podía soportarlo.

Nunca pensó que podría pasar eso, ya que al ser medio-demonio y Kagome una humana, pensaba que su cachorro también sería humano aunque con algo de sangre demoníaca, pero no una Hanyou completa. Había pensado muchas veces en esto, en cómo sería su cachorro con ella antes aún de hacerla su hembra y de convertiste en su esposa. Pero esto pasaba de los límites.

Aunque la verdad era que no se arrepentía de ninguna noche que había pasado al lado de Kagome... Ni siquiera cunado de tal placer, a la muchacha se le quedaron las marcas de las garras en las caderas y en los brazos. Y de esa unión había nacido su hija, su pequeña cachorro Hanyou, con los ojos dorados, el cabello negro y las orejitas de perrito. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales Kagome había sido elegida como su hembra por el hilo rojo, para formar una familia, y vivir juntos y felices para siempre.

La pequeñita Hanyou sonrió con ganas a su padre.

_Es mi hija... Mi hija..._Pensaba Inuyasha aún sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo quieres que la llamemos? -La voz de Kagome sonó bajito, aunque con un tono alegre.

El medio-demonio no se había parado a pensar en los nombres.

-Pues no losé... -Admitió sincero mirando de nuevo a su esposa mientras la bebé comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos. -No lo había pensado... -Observó como en el rostro de Kagome podía verse alegría emoción.

Kagome miró a los brazos de Inuyasha donde estaba su hija.

-Parece que le gustas, se ha callado...

El medio-demonio bajó la mirada. Estaba con el rostro tranquilo y media dormida ya. Su hija. El primer cachorro que había tenido entre sus brazos medio dormido, el primer cachorro que confiaba en él.

Su hija...

_A lo mejor ella también ha reconocido mi olor como Hanyou y se ha relajado..._

-¿Qué nombre has pensado tú? -Susurró Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Izayoi, -El Hanyou miró de inmediato a Kagome, que sonría con todas las ganas y las energías que le quedaban -como tu madre...

-¿Co...Como mi madre? -Tartamudeó con dificultad y tragando saliva.

Izayoi. Así se llamaba la madre del medio-demonio. La primera mujer que le cuidó y le amó con todo su corazón y alma, la primera mujer que lloró por el por pena, preocupada por su futuro, y la que le protegía cuando las demás personas se reían de él y le insultaban... Izayoi.

Volvió la mirada hacia su pequeña, que ya dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Tenía los bracitos pegados al pecho, donde en las manitas se ponía ver unas pequeñitas uñas en forma de pico. Afiladas. Sus parpados estaban quietos y su respiración era muy tranquila. Inuyasha podía escuchar su rápido latido, como un tambor lleno de energía, ansioso por vivir.

-Izayoi... -Susurró confirmando que le gustaba y que ese era al fin el nombre de su pequeña sin ni siquiera escuchar otras opciones.

Las _orejitas de Izayoi_ se movieron al momento de escuchar el nombre y Kagome sonrió antes de quedarse dormida acurrucada a la manta del futón.

Y aunque le cabaña quedó en silencio, Inuyasha podía sentir las respiraciones de su hija y de Kagome acompañados de sus latidos. Suspiró con tranquilidad aunque con algo de temor por lo que podría pasar en un futuro por su hija. Pero era así, era una Hanyou... Inspiró profundamente y de inmediato el olor dulce de su hija llegó a su nariz, inundando sus pulmones de esa esencia.

-Izayoi... -Susurró de nuevo. Las orejitas de la pequeña se movieron de nuevo y el medio-demonio volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho para llegar hasta este punto de su vida. Una vida con su familia que solo había hecho nada más que comenzar...

* * *

-Hoy hay eclipse de Luna. -Comentó el monje mirando al cielo, he inmediatamente su mirada fue seguida por los presentes.

-Hoy parece una noche... -Kaede buscó la palabra apropiada mientras acababa de encender la hoguera -rara...

Inuyasha zurció el ceño mirando hacia arriba con las manos escondidas en las mangas de su hitoe. El cielo estaba casi todo cubierto por unas nubes muy esponjosas, dejando ver solo el eclipse en forma de media luna con una brisa un poco más fría de lo normal.

Sango dejó dormidos a sus tres pequeños dentro de su cabaña y salió hasta la entrada para sentarse junto al fuego seguida de Kagome, quien llevaba a su hija de diez días entre los brazos.

Había pasado diez días des de que Izayoi, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome había nacido. Con tan corta edad ya mostraba su personalidad muy parecida a la de su padre, y lo más "extraño" si se le podía llamar así, era que cuando la pequeña lloraba solo se calmaba cunado el Hanyou la cogía en brazos. Solo con él.

El medio-demonio miró a su esposa mientras esta se sentaba al lado de Sango y con algo de orgulloso, intentó esconder la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro ante esa imagen. Su Kagome y su pequeña cachorro. Pero aún quedaban dudas por resolver, temas relacionados con la Luna Nueva y su sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas.

-¿Se ha dormido ya? -Preguntó el Hanyou sentándose al lado de la muchacha de cabello azabache.

-No, aún no... -La chica zurció el ceño -es como si estuviera inquieta por algo. -Kagome miró a Inuyasha con preocupación mientras los demás, -Kaede, Sango, Miroku y el viejo Myoga -prestaban atención a los peces que se estaban cocinando.

El cachorro medio-demonio se removió otra vez entre sus brazos.

-Ten. -El monje le tendió un pescado a Inuyasha y este lo cogió sin muchas ganas mientras se lo comía mirando de nuevo al extraño cielo.

-¡Está realmente bueno! -Exclamó Sango mientras comía con rapidez.

-Dale las gracias a tu marido, los pescó esta misma tarde. -Kaede miró a Miroku con una sonrisa.

-A mí lo que lo que realmente me gusta es la sangre del Amo Inuyasha! -La pequeña pulga saltó a la nariz del Hanyou con rapidez y chupo con energía la sangre que le dio tiempo antes de ser aplastado por una de las manos del chico de cabellos plateados.

Una fría brisa movió los cabellos de los presentes y Kagome sintió como se le erizaba el bello. Una brisa fuera de lo normal.

-Siento una presencia demoníaca. -Anunció levantándose mirando a la nada.

Inuyasha miró de inmediato a Kagome al igual que los demás dejando de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

-Es una presencia muy fuerte. Y se está acercando.

Inuyasha tiró al suelo el palo donde estaba puesto el pez y se puso de pie delante de la muchacha.

-Pero yo no presiento nada. -Protestó Miroku extrañado mientras seguía la mirada de Kagome.

-Ni yo tampoco, -admitió el Hanyou mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga -pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Kaede se acercó a Kagome con rapidez y la hizo levantar para poder meterla dentro de la cabaña. Miroku hizo lo mismo con Sango pero Kagome no se movió del sitio. Sé quedó de pie detrás del medio-demonio con su hija en brazos.

-Este olor... -Susurró para sí la pulga Myoga desde el hombro de Sango desde la puerta de la entrada.

Una luz blanca y brillante surgió del Eclipse y se estampó contra el suelo, dejando entre sí un túnel de luz muy potente y deslumbrando al grupo de amigos.

-¡Vamos todos a dentro, tú también Kagome! -Exclamó el Monje mientras metía dentro de la cabaña a la anciana Kaede y a Sango poniéndolas a salvo.

-No, esta aura no es peligrosa. -Kagome se quedó estática mirando fijamente la luz brillante.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? -Bramó el Hanyou. Él, al igual que Kaede y Miroku no sentía el aura demoniaca de lo que fuera eso aunque la muchacha de pelo negro hubiera dicho que no era peligrosa, él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. _Las_defendería con su propia vida si hiciera falta.

La luz brillo aún más que antes y todos se vieron obligados a taparse los ojos. Cuando recuperaron de nuevo la vista el Hanyou se quedó sin respiración, al igual que Myoga y todos los demás.

-Pa-Padre...

Sango, Miroku, y Kaede se quedaron quietos en la entrada de la cabaña sin poder moverse ni un milímetro. El viejo Myoga saltó al hombro de Kagome y se quedó allí en silencio mientras observaba a _su Señor._

El gran Jefe Perro, el padre de Inuyasha.

La sombra iluminada por la luz cuadró los hombros y se quedó mirando fijamente al Hanyou con una mirada llena de orgullo y de satisfacción. Las piernas de Inuyasha flaquearon por un momento y Tessaiga se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo al suelo e hincándose en la tierra con un sonido sordo.

_Pero..._

-¡Padre! -Exclamó el medio-demonio mientras daba un paso hacia él, pero El Gran demonio-perro dirigió la mirada a los brazos de Kagome, donde estaba la pequeña cachorro e Inuyasha se quedó quieto, giró el rostro con rapidez siguiendo la mirada de _su padre._

_¡Mi hija!_Pensó sorprendido.

Giró de nuevo el rostro hacia su padre. ¿Qué debía decirle? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Miroku agarró de la cintura a Sango acercándola e él con preocupación. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que quería el Gran Demonio-perro y porque estaba aquí.

-Inuyasha. - Llamó InuTaisho dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a su hijo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin respiración al escuchar la voz del Gran demonio-perro menos Izayoi, que movía sus bracitos con los ojos abiertos dejando ver su color dorado.

-Tienes más sangre demoníaca de lo que piensas Inuyasha, -Prosiguió el hombre de pelo blanco y franjas moradas en el rostro. Todos esperaron en silencio a que continuara - por eso _tu hija_es una Hanyou, como tú.

Inuyasha esperó con el ceño zurcido.

El Gran demonio-perro extendió la mano hacia él, y aunque les separaban unos veinte metros o más, Inuyasha pudo ver como en la mano de su padre había un pequeño colmillo. Uno de sus colmillos.

-Este es uno de mis colmillos bañado en plata. Evitará que tu hija se convierta en una Youkai en situaciones extremas como _a ti te pasa_.

La respiración de Kagome se paró en seco al escuchar al Gran InuTaisho.

_Por eso ha venido, para proteger a mi bebé. Para evitar que se convierta en Youkai._La muchacha abrazó con fuerza a su hija y la mantuvo contra su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar de nuevo la respiración.

-Vuestras almas estaban conectadas desde hace mucho. Cuida de ellas. -Dijo refiriéndose a Kagome y a su hija Izayoi -Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La luz desapareció poco a poco ante las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los presentes, que se obligaron a taparse los ojos de nuevo por el gran resplandor. Todo quedo en silencio.

El Hanyou guardó a Tessaiga, y mientras se la colocaba en su cinturón se dirigió a donde unos segundos antes había estado su padre dejando atrás a Kagome, Sango y a los demás atrás. Miró hacia el suelo, el pequeño colmillo plateado brillaba con muchísima intensidad, más que la plata normal. Se agachó y lo sostuvo entre sus garras, observándolo.

Su padre, había venido para darle el colmillo para proteger a su pequeña, un colmillo que un día se convertiría en una espada, la espada de su hija. Levantó el rostro y mantuvo sus ojos dorados puestos en el Eclipse.

_Padre..._

Los demás esperaron en silencio. El chico miró a su pequeña con atención desde lo lejos, los ojos dorados, las orejitas encima de la cabeza, y el cabello negro. Estaba orgulloso de su família, de su cahorro. Y por una extraña razón sonrió lleno de orgullo, sabiendo que algún día se convertiría en una Hanyou muy poderosa.

De la unión de una humana sacerdotisa y un Hanyou.

::::::::::::

El proximo capi será el ultimo... muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Lo subiere lo antes posible, gracias por leerme y seguirme! besos


End file.
